


the hard goodbye

by badAquatic



Series: Trailerstuck [63]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first of November and the school cafeteria is still decorated for it. Black, purple, and orange octopi hang from the ceiling and every door and window has colorful tentacle decals. They just remind you of bulges. Bright, colorful bulges everywhere.  </p><p>Takes place after "if i swallow anything evil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a dame to kill for

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so a lot of bad shit has been happening in the world lately and its impossible to ignore. That being said, a lot of bad (and incredibly violent) shit also happens in this chapter involving. I understand if people aren't ready to read this in graphic detail and can provide a summary of what basically happened this chapter in a private message on tumblr (http://bad-imagination.tumblr.com).
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy the end of this arc of Trailerstuck. 
> 
> \- badAquatic

**== >Karkat: Enjoy lunch (or try to)**

You’re at lunch eating your packed meal since you’ve sworn off school lunches in your attempts to lose weight (and your heftsacks). It hasn’t worked so far. In fact, your heftsacks are still sensitive and swollen and _annoying_. You’re joining Jade in the department of complaining about heftsacks. At least yours aren’t leaking fluid (the day that happens, you’re _definitely_ getting rid of them). You sit at a table with Dave and John since everyone else appears to be running around the building. Eldritch Night happened on a Thursday this year so everyone has been waiting until the weekend to have their parties. It’s the first of November and the school cafeteria is still decorated for it. Black, purple, and orange octopi hang from the ceiling and every door and window has colorful tentacle decals. They just remind you of bulges. Bright, colorful bulges _everywhere_.  

“Cafeteria still looks really _festive_ , huh Karkat?” John says with a knowing smirk. He’s reading the school newspaper and eating at the same time.

“It looks like there’s troll dicks everywhere.” Dave says.

“Maybe that’s why you like trolls so much, Strider. You were _born_ on Eldritch Night.” You snicker. This year’s Eldritch Night wasn’t very interesting. You watched shot-on-shitteo (Strider’s term) horror movies and eating discount candy.

John wiggles a foil tentacle at Dave. “The power of the festive bulges compel you!”

Dave whacks the foil tentacle away. “Like I could wrestle my mouth around one of those monstrosities. Karkat’s a good size but if I had to choke down Kurloz’s bulge, I would drown in splooge.”

“It would be fittingly ironic death though.” You snicker. “Just imagine the headline: ‘Local hipster dies from too much alien wing-wong’. To quote a witness: ‘It was just like that scene in _Alien_ but a lot hotter.’”

“ _Witness_? Where was this clown bulge wrangling job taking place? Fucking Park Avenue?” Dave says but he starts laughing. “Also, are you implying that I _exploded_ from too much jizz?”

“‘The dick was too bomb.’ said John Egbert tearfully, Dave’s best friend and witness to the incident.” says John.

“Why were _you_ there?” Dave says.

“We must have finally crumbled the last of Egbert’s heterosexuality.” You say. “Welcome, Egbert…to _pansexualand_.”

“John’s heterosexual barrier was crumbling _long_ before we got together.” Dave snorts.

“I’m not saying I’m gay but I’m not going to pretend that Karkat _isn’t_ hot.” John says.

You roll your eyes. “I’m onto your game, Egbert. You’re only saying that because I have _heftsacks_ now.”  

John shrugs. “Yeah, I like the ‘heftsacks’. What’s wrong with that? I like breasts and you have a nice rack. And then I thought ‘Wait a minute, Karkat technically has a vag, which means other trolls do too’ and then I thought ‘I could get behind this.’.”

“So you’re not so much attracted to women as you are just feminine forms.” Dave says.

“I have no fucking clue.”

“We should put this to the test and get Tavros in some heels, makeup, and a corset.” You suggest.

“Tavros is doing what now?” Tavros asks, sitting at the table.

“We’re trying to see how heterosexual John is since he likes Karkat’s tits.” Dave says.

“They’re very nice tits.” John says.

“I thought you hated it when people talked about your heftsacks?” Tavros asks you.

“I gave up being offended.” You sigh.

“Because you like the compliments, you vain bitch.” Tavros snickers.

“Shut up. Where’s your clown?” you ask.

“My clown is in Introduction to Vocational Training.” Tavros answers while shoveling a mountain of food into his face. “I think he’s going to do good in plumbing. He understands how piping works pretty well. He’s like that guy from Rain Man…except for plumbing.”

“If Kurloz and him go into plumbing—” you say.

“ _Yes_ , they’d be the Super Makara Brothers. Everyone’s made that joke.”

“So are you going to dress as Wendy for Peter Pan here?” Dave asks.

“Fuck no, I’m not. I’m a _guy_.” Tavros says.

“But you’re _pregnant_ …” John mutters.

“And by troll definition, I am still a _dude._ ” Tavros insists.

“Doesn’t that get confusing?” John asks.

“ _You’re_ confusing, with your lame genitals, gross live birth, and weird naked monkey babies.” Tavros says.

“Human babies are cuter than grubs.” Dave says.

“Give me one reason how.” Tavros.

“They don’t fucking _bite._ ”

“And grubs don’t shit all over themselves.”

“They still puke though.”

“Hey, I’m still _eating_ here, assholes.” You say.

“Nobody gives a shit what you want, KK.” Sollux says, sitting at the table. “Please tell me we’re doing something. Its Friday and I’ve had a fucking _bitch_ of a week.”

“We _should_ do something.” Dave says, “Sollux, do you wanna dress up like a girl for John?”

“Are you seriously trying to talk one of us into dressing like a pretty girl _just_ to see if Egbert will get hard?” Tavros asks.

“I’m just curious is all.” Dave asks.

“I’m starting to wonder if you have a cross-dressing fetish, Dave.” John says.

Dave freezes and his cheeks redden before he activates the poker face.

“No.” he says.

“Oh my fucking god. You _do_.” Sollux laughs.

“Join the club with Sollux and Kurloz.” You say, “You can also be members of the Chubby Chasers Club and John can join that too.”

“I have no problem with this.” John says.

“I am the exact opposite of the chubby chaser.” Dave says, “Dating Jade should cancel you out to an average sized person.”

“No, it doesn’t cancel it out. You have to suffer with everyone else.” Tavros says.

“Shouldn’t _you_ be part of the cross-dressing club because of all the times you were Wendy?” Dave suggests.

“No, because fuck you, I rocked that look.”

“No, fuck you, Nitram.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you.”

There’s a clatter from the table across from you. Zamora Durham is walking over and you all collectively roll your eyes. She’s gotten into the habit of interrupting your meals for petty reasons.

“Oh my. Looks like our vulgar conversation has earned us yet another visit from the NJCocksuckers.” You sigh.

“If you want to be seen as less vulgar, you wouldn’t spout that hurtful nickname and treat our organization with the respect we deserve.” Zamora says.

“We’re not sheep, Zamora,” Sollux says, “We’ll treat the NJCocks with respect when you earn it by actually helping people instead of harassing us for being dicks to each other.”

“Yeah, how about you put some fucking effort into protecting Orthodoxians from abusive quadrants and educating people on sexual health?” says Tavros, “ _Oh wait._ You assholes decided for people _not_ to be educated on proper sexual health.”

“And that’s why this school is known as PS Chlamydia.” John says. He nods to Zamora. “I’m sure it’s a high honor in your circle to be the cause of that.”

Dave gives a brief slow clap. “Our fucking _hero_.”

“You can’t talk to me like this.” says Zamora, trembling, “I’m the head of the NJCOC at this school. I’ll—”

“What are you going to do? You have no real power.” Sollux says, “You NJCocks can complain but no one has to listen to your stupidity.”

“Yeah, and the teachers don’t give a shit.” Tavros says.

Zamora starts bitching about something else but you tune her out. Your iHusk vibrates and you check the screen.

 

\--crabbyConquistador[CC] started trolling carcinoGenticist[CG]!--

 

CC: karkat big news

CG: WHAT’S UP?

CC: nektan is gone

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘GONE’?

CC: just that: hes fuckin *gone*

CC: his office has all the basic stuff in it but the important papers are missing and the safe is open and fucking empty

CG: EMPTY

CC: yup *empty*

CG: YOU JUST FOUND THIS OUT?

CC: yeah we just opened up everything got set up and someone was saying they wanted to see what bonuses they were gonna get this year but none of the managers would talk with them all week

CC: well i didnt want a riot about peoples money so i head over to the office to see whats going on with some of the other folks and theres nobody here and nektans office is empty

CC: people are freaking out nobody knows how theyre going to get paid or whats going to happen to bonuses today was payday and im fine but this hurts a lot of people i work with

CG: CAN’T THE COMPANY PAY FOR IT?

CC: i dunno nektan was overseeing everything financial and management and im like the only person here that has any real authority none of nektans subordinates are here either

CG: ASK THE OTHERS IF THE OFFICES ARE EMPTY.

CC: okay hold on

 

You look up from your iHusk screen. Zamora is still talking. Sollux is eating. Tavros is ignoring her. John is either paying attention to her out of good humor or boredom.

Dave is looking over your shoulder at the iHusk screen. He holds his hand on the side of his face and taps his index finger. The sign for _Whats going on?_

You glance at Zamora, who’s talking about the law and children and other shit you can’t be bothered with. There’s too many people in the cafeteria and you don’t know who could be listening. You look at Dave and swipe your thumb across your mouth. _Can’t talk here._ Then you try to think of where you can go for a private conversation. A place springs to mind and you pocket the iHusk. You touch Dave’s shoulder lightly. _Follow me._

Dave does the same thing to John. Sollux and Tavros notice the gesture and stand. All four of you leave, walking out as a group and not even looking at Zamora.

At lunchtime the costume closet tends to have people in it so the second best place to have a private conversation would be the ground floor locker room. Its small and only has one entrance and exit. You enter it. Dave puts a chair against the door and you all stand at the other side of the room. You know its paranoia but according to Terezi and Dirk, _anyone_ could be a Cherub and there’s already a few Brotherhood and UBK fuckheads in your school.

“What’s going on?” John asks

“Meenah’s at work.” You explain quickly, “She says Nektan’s office is empty and money and important documents are missing”

“Seriously?” Tavros asks.

“That’s not good.” Sollux mutters.

“I asked her to see if Nektan’s subordinates are there.” you say.

Your iHusk vibrates again. Everyone crowds around you to see what it says.

 

CC: yeah no other upper management is here

CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MANAGEMENT?

CC: pfft yea right im basically a grunt with a medal pinned on their chest for not bitching too often i got no real power all the other guys get offices and vacation time and i get diddly squat

CC: only nektans good lil suckup pals ever got promoted

CG: SOUNDS HUMILIATING.

CC: you got no clue you have any idea how much it sucks to work for a guy old enough to be your *son*?! 3>8[

 

“Ask her to check the computer for financial books.” Sollux suggests, “New Jack law says you need physical and digital copies of the books. Typically they’re in Excel spreadsheets or any other accounting software. E-Business, MAS500, Solomon, ACCPAC…”

You suggest the idea to Meenah.

 

CC: hold on more people are coming in ill suggest it

CC: it might get kind of crazy here and the computer might be passcoded

 

You look at Sollux. “Sollux, you do basic accounting. Why would Nektan run off? Couldn’t he just sit back and have the books doctored?”

“Even if you have the world’s greatest accountant, you can’t just magically write off _everything_ ,” Sollux answers, “Most organized criminals have two sets of books: one for the cops and one for their real bosses.” He frowns and rubs his chin. “If none of the upper management are there, there could be something else going on.”

“Like what?” Tavros asks.

Sollux pauses. “I’m not sure. We have to see if the books are there.”

Your iHusk vibrates.

 

CC: okay things settled a bit

CG: UPPER MANAGEMENT SHOWED UP?

CC: no just more of us grunts wondering what in the fucks going on

CC: the computer turns on but its passcoded and no one but upper management has the password

CG: HOLD ON, I GOT SOLLUX HERE. MAYBE HE CAN HELP.

 

“I need to know the operation system if I’m going to help.” Sollux says.

 

CC: WHAT’S THE OS?

CC: microhusk windows

 

Sollux gives a toothy grin. “Gods bless Windows having a monopoly on most accounting software. Give me the iHusk, KK. I can crack a Windows passcode in my fucking _sleep._ ”

You hand the iHusk over and look at Dave, Tavros, and John, who are texting furiously.

“Who are you contacting?” you ask.

“Bro.” says Dave.

“Roxy.” says John.

“Mom.” says Tavros.

“Not your clown boy?” you ask.

“He won’t care but Mom will tell Kurloz.” Tavros answers. “I’m also telling Terezi for you.”

“Good. She’ll tell Kankri.” You say.

“ _Done_!” Sollux tosses your iHusk back to you.

You smirk. “That was fast. No wonder you’re a super hacker.”

“I was hacking into Windows accounts and changing passwords in fucking fifth grade.” Sollux snickers. “Right now they’re looking for the books.”

Your iHusk vibrates again.

 

CC: its empty

CC: theres nothing here and all the links that would go to the files says theyre broken moved or deleted

CC: checked the recycling bin and its cleared out theres nothing

CC: all the financial information for the past five years are gone

 

“So its slash and burn.” Dave says.

“It makes sense. You can’t embezzle forever. Sooner or later, someone is going to notice the questionable transactions,” Sollux says, “and people rarely embezzle or smuggle alone either. Nektan must have been bribing people to look the other way.”

“That makes sense.” Tavros says, “Upper management would have the password to the books so they would know that Nektan is shady but instead of reporting him, they all get a cut of the profit. So either someone wasn’t corruptible or something else happened.”

You frown. “Something else?”

“Maybe WMS was sending a company accountant instead of the in-house one because the holiday season is coming?” John suggests.

“Or one of Nektan’s ‘business partners’ got pissed off.” Sollux says.

That makes you worry more.

 

CG: MEENAH, YOU DON’T TYPICALLY WORK AT THIS HOUR. IS SOMETHING SPECIAL HAPPENING TODAY?

CC: well yeah its november first this is when they calculate the earnings and announce the bonuses for winter holiday and if theyre hiring any people

CC: everyone usually comes in later and waits for the head office to open up for an announcement but nothing happened and no one in upper management showed up

CC: typically no ships come in on nov first but im looking at the ship log and it says two ships came in but theres only one here

CG: WHEN DID THE OTHER SHIP LEAVE?

CC: it doesnt list that or even the other ship

CG: WHAT’S THE LISTED SHIP?

CC: its a regular cargo ship owned by some sweatshop in raffil

CG: AND YOU’RE SURE THERE WERE TWO SHIPS?

CC: yeah some of the early morning guys swear there were two ships here

CC: hold on

CC: okay theyre saying the second ship was actually a small acv sorry about that there was some translation confusion with the shongolian guy

CC: he went to the cargo ship and spoke to someone on it and then he got on the acv and took off somewhere else 

CG: WHEN WAS NEKTAN DISCOVERED MISSING?

CC: like a couple of minutes ago and nektans door was locked too had to pick my way in

CG: DID ANYONE SEE NEKTAN IN THE MORNING?

CC: hold on

CC: okay one of the guys said they saw nektan on the acv

CC: he got off the acv went into the office and came back out after a few minutes then he got on his acv and took off

 

You inhale sharply. “So, Nektan is already gone.”

“But why come to the port in an ACV? Doesn’t that asshole own a yacht?” John asks.

“According to Terezi, yes.” Tavros says.

“A yacht attracts too much attention. If you need fast and not suspicious, you get an ACV.” You sigh.

“But why go into the office?” asks Dave.

“Maybe he wanted to delete the log of the second ship.” you mutter, “But why only delete departure and why leave the cargo ship alone? There could have been smuggled materials there. Evidence just sitting in the water for anyone to get at…including another gang.”

 

CG: MEENAH, BE CAREFUL. IN FACT, YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET OUT OF THERE. ANOTHER GANG COULD BE COMING AND BE LOOKING FOR THEIR CONTRABAND.

CC: yeah im just helping my guys get sorted out some people are already taking what they can and running like hell

CG: YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME.

CC: good point hold on

 

Sollux looks at the clock. “We have to move soon. Lunch will be over in ten minutes.”

“I have Biology next but I can pretend to be sick and skip out.” you say.

“I can do the same and get excused for the day.” Dave says.

“No, it’s _way_ too suspicious if _all_ of us run off.” Tavros says.

“None of us should barrel into this alone either.” John says.

You nod. “Right. Need to work in pairs unless told otherwise. What’s everyone’s schedules like?”

“Statistics.” Sollux says.

“Same.” Tavros says.

“Dave and I have a free period.” John says.

“I’ll hold off going to History. Dave, John, you’re with me. You have the free time to tell the others what’s going on.” You say.

The bell buzzes and you leave the locker room. You enter the library and go to the stairwell in the back. People only came here to make out or smoke since teachers rarely walk through here.

“There’s something I don’t understand.” Dave says, “I thought Happy Harbors was a ship breaking yard?”

“Originally it was just a shipping port but” You say, “but they added a ship breaking yard because WMS was losing money contracting other places to do it. It’s a huge port so different sections have different purposes. The ship breaking yard is the furthest inland. Its also closer to the office area where upper management doesn’t have to put up with the grungy employees.”

“That sounds like an incredible clusterfuck.” John mutters.

“It is and blame the city planning offices.” You grumble.

Your iHusk vibrates again.

 

CC: shit

CG: WHAT’S GOING ON?

CC: someones pulling up the wharf in a nice car it has to be upper management

CC: everyones swarming the car trying to figure out whats going on

CG: THAT DOESN’T SOUND SO BAD.

CC: some of them may have weapons and be incredibly pissed off

CG: WHERE DID THEY GET WEAPONS FROM, MEENAH?!

CC: well theyre not so much ‘weapons’ as they are lead pipes and sharp and hard office utensils

CG: HOW DID THEY GO FROM CALMLY CURIOUS TO AN ANGRY MOB?

CC: um yeah i forget to mention that they were never clam about this situation?

CC: i tried to clam everyone down but i think they took my ‘we’re not going to take this’ speech for a ‘let’s break this person’s fucking face if theyre upper management’ 38/

CG: PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE NOT WITH THE MOB.

CC: shell no im not with the angry mob im watching from a canal to see what goes down 3>8[

CC: im trying to see whos comin outta the car but theres so many people in the way

CC: okay its not anyone i recognize

CC: oh shit its clowns

CG: CLOWNS?

CC: big scary purpleblood clowns and they look incredibly pissed off

CC: okay they got got guns nope im noping out of this

CG: MEENAH, DO YOU HAVE A WAY OUT OF THERE?

CC: im divin out of this fuckin situation i can use the canal to get anywhere else but fucking here i do NOT want to be around when the clowns realize nektans skedaddled with their boons and left no change of address notice ttyl crabcakes

 

\--crabbyConquistador[CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG]!--

 

CG: MEENAH! CALL ME WHEN YOU GET TO A SAFE PLACE!

 

Dave and John are next to you, both reading over your shoulder.

“Shit just got worse.” You mutter.

“Bro says he can find Meenah and give her a lift.” Dave says.

“Karkat…” John says softly, “I don’t want to panic you but what about everyone who was hanging out with Nektan? Like… _Vriska_. What if everyone starts harassing her about where Nektan went?”

“Or he could be with her and they could be gone.” Dave mutters.

“She wouldn’t do that.” You don’t want to believe she would do that.

“Maybe you should message her.” John says.

“There’s no guarantee she’d answer.” Dave says.

You check your trollRoll. “She’s not online anyways.”

“What do we do though? Things could escalate.” John says.

“We could be jumping at shadows though. This may not have anything to do with us.” You send Vriska a brief message and then send another to Sollux, Tavros, and Kanaya. “For tonight, everyone should be alert and stay in groups of two or more. This could just be a drill. No one leaves the building early. After school, I’ll go to work and talk to my boss.”

“Don’t you think we should move right now?” Dave asks.

You shake your head. “Our main concern is the Cherubs, not the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood were the first to show up at Dockside. That means they had business with Nektan. Before they go after anyone affiliated with Nektan, they will look for Nektan in his usual haunts and interrogate his subordinates. They go after… _friends_ last.” You refuse to think of Nektan as Vriska’s ‘loved one’. “If something happens to Vriska, I’ll deal with it.”

“You shouldn’t go alone, Karkat.” John says.

“I could go with you.” Dave says.

“Dave, you need to go home to your pregnant matesprit and make sure _she’s_ safe before you start worrying about me. Tell Jake to prepare barricades in case some shit jumps off.”

Dave nods reluctantly. He doesn’t want you to go alone but he’s not going to argue against protecting the other half of his family. You look at Tavros’s responses. “Tavros can leave early due without suspicion due to pregnancy. He’ll take Gamzee with him. For now, we wait.”

John looks up from his phone. “My Mom’s selling at a church function so her phone is off. I’m sending her a message too…” He frowns. “There’s an important meeting with the theatre group right after school too. I don’t know how long it’ll be but I don’t think it’s a good idea to skip it.”

“John, if its important you shouldn’t skip it. You can just leave early.” You say, “Do you have transport from here?”

“Yeah, I have my vespa.”

You struggle not to roll your eyes. John decided he needed transportation but instead of buying a piece of shit car like anyone with _sense_ , he got a bright yellow vespa. He looked like the world’s biggest dork riding that stupid hoverscooter but John loved it to death.

“Alright but be careful. You could easily run that yellow absurdity off the road.” You say.

“If Casey can handle New Jack City traffic, she can handle anything.” John says.

“Oh great. It has a _name_ now.” You sigh. “I have to go. I’m fifteen minutes late for history. Dave, keep me posted about Meenah.”

“Will do.”

You go to History late but you’re anxious. You try to pay attention to Aranea’s lecture and take notes but you’re preoccupied with Meenah’s safety. The whole fucking day is like this. After your last class, John, Dave, Sollux, and you meet in one of the side entrances of the building. To make things worse, its pissing ice-cold rain again and you have to huddle under the entrance awning.

“It took a while but Bro found Meenah in one piece,” says Dave, “Apparently she _doesn’t_ know the Ninth Ward canals like the back of her hand because she almost got washed out to sea by the canals along Indigo Industries. He grabbed her though.”

“Tavros talked to his mother,” Sollux says, eyes on his iHusk, “Rufioh says  there’s smoke coming from Dockside but he’s not getting too close.”

“It’s a problem, no matter what it is.” You look at John. “Any word from your mother?”

John shakes his head. “No. By now church is letting out though so I should hear from her soon. Any word from Vriska?”

“No. Kanaya tried to talk to her too but she’s not responding. Not online or responding…”

You must look anxious because Dave says, “Are you sure she’s not at work?”

“Vriska’s not employed, at least not to my knowledge.” You say. John opens his mouth but then shuts it. You sigh, “What is it, Egbert?”

“ _Well_ …” John starts out slowly which means what he’s about to tell you something that might piss you off, “…what makes you think she’s still here? Nektan and Vriska…might be gone.” You stare at him. “Y’know.” You don’t respond and John embellishes. “ _Together_.”

“No.” You say, not bothering to entertain that train of thought.

“KK, I know you don’t want to think about—” Sollux starts.

“I’m not saying ‘no’ for personal reasons but for fucking _logic_.” you say, “Vriska wouldn’t take off with some random guy into the great unknown unless she has some leverage that the guy wouldn’t murder or sell her. She has a kid and yeah, I know you guys think she’s an awful Mom but you know what? Vriska has her ways and we may not agree with them _at all_ but she _cares_ about our kid. She wouldn’t risk their life in her gambling.”

“Alright,” Dave sighs, “but don’t get upset if things aren’t what you think they are.”

You don’t have time for an argument about Vriska’s loyalties or your relationship. Time is running out and you need to get to the Railway. “We’ll talk later.”

You run in direction of the bus stop at the edge of the school property. You manage to catch it and ride it all the way to the Railway. The bar is always crowded in the evenings.

Mievil looks at you as he serves a burly group of humans and trolls. “Karkat? Are you alright? You’re sweating.”

“Where’s Sergei?” you ask.

“In the back. But I don’t think he wants to be disturbed—”

You run to the back and find Sergei cuddling the red grub from before. The grub hisses at you while Sergei strokes his head, purring happily. Then Sergei sees you and sits up, flustered. He puts the grub on the desk, who whines at Sergei for putting him down.

“Karkat, what is it? What do you want?” Sergei says, trying to maintain his calm composure but he’s blushing like a kit who’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“I got a message from my aunt who works at Happy Harbors.” You say, “Nektan Whelan, the manager of WMS, is gone, along with the financial books, documents, and the money in the safe. Then some clowns in suits showed up and things took a turn for the worse.”

Sergei looks stricken. “Did she get out of there?” You nod. “Good and hopefully they didn’t see her.” He pulls out his iHusk. “Whelan is smuggling and so far his movements haven’t been unusual so _something_ must have happened.”

“What should we do?”

“This doesn’t necessarily involve us. The Brotherhood and WMS will be after anyone with connections to Nektan.” Sergei says, “You said the documents were missing?” You nod. “If I were Nektan, I would give the books to a friend or someone I could trust. Even burying it, since being caught with it would only incriminate me.”

“We don’t know about Nektan’s friends.” You feel a chill in your stomach, like ice cubes dropping in it. “Vriska was usually with Nektan.”

Sergei finally picks up Karcin (who has refused to stop whining) and holds him close. “That ceruleanblood you’re always on about?”

“She’s my _matesprit._ She could be in danger.”

Sergei’s eyes are on his iHusk. “There are reports of gunfire at the shipping yard. Apparently UBK and Brotherhood both showed up wondering where the hell Nektan is and…” He smirks. “You know clowns. But they’ll definitely visit Nektan’s mistress.”

“She’s not his mistress.” Sergei gives you a questionable look but you don’t have the time to argue. You call Vriska’s house phone but there’s no response. “I have to see her.”

“You’ll need a ride.” Sergei unlocks a drawer in his desk and tosses you a keychain. “I’d go with you but I don’t want to risk Karcin getting hurt.” The grub, Karcin, growls at you and squirms in Sergei’s arms. “Borrow one of my cars. One of those keys unlocks a case in the trunk which should have an untraceable gun, ammo, a duffel bag, and some tools. Also, there’s a coat.”

“A coat?”

“Its raining out and you don’t want to get blood on your clothes.”

You thank Sergei and leave. You find the car in the back of the building. The car is meant for blending in, aged and spotted with rust. In the trunk is a bundled up black trench coat and a long metal container. You unlock the container to find a first aid kit, matches, energy bars, rope, gardening tools, bleach, and two handguns with ammo. There’s a gardening sickle available but you don’t need it. You pull out your sickle from your sylladex. You carry it with you everywhere now and it never shows up on metal detectors.

You put on the heavy trench coat, load the handgun, and put it and the sickle in the inner pockets. You get inside the car and drive toward Vriska’s neighborhood. You’re anxious but you can’t race there. You have to keep the lookout for any potential hazards.

 

 

The closer you get to Vriska’s street, the quieter the Squalor becomes. You drive past Vriska’s street and don’t see any children playing basketball or street hockey. No adults lounging on the porches drinking Faygo and having loud arguments. The entire neighborhood is quiet and empty.

Something’s up. You drive past Vriska’s street, turn the car around, and head for the next street over. You park at the end of that street and get out the car, weighed down with weapons and scan the neighborhood. There are few people out here but they’re not idling.

 

 

You walk to the house in back of Vriska’s. Its still raining heavily so there’s no crowd of kits lingering on the steps today. The front door is open though and the brownblood kit is sitting in the doorway. What was his name again? You remember a second later: Hercul. You look at his face and see that he didn’t inherit Tavros’s overbite but he has Vriska’s thick curl-resistant hair.

You walk over to him. “Hey, kid.”

The brownblood gives you a big smile. “Hello. Mr. Cronus isn’t here right now. I think he’s still at work.”

“That’s alright. Do you know if Meliak is in?”

Hercul shakes his head. “Mr. Meliak comes and goes. No one really keeps track of him. Is there a message you want me to relay to him?”

“No. Do you know about the house behind yours?”

Hercul nods. “A cerulean lady lives there by herself and sometimes this top hat guy comes by and stays for a while.”

“Did anyone you didn’t recognize go to that house today?”

Hercul nods. “A strange car came down the street. Once it went down the street, everyone went inside their house and didn’t come out.” He frowns. “Its annoying because we were supposed to play basketball.”

You frown. “You should go inside, kid.”

Hercul shakes his head. “I’m waiting for Daddy.”

Damn it, he’s so fucking precious. You want to bundle him in a blanket and put him down for a nap after reading him a bedtime story. Your kids aren’t even hatched yet and you’re already developing a huge soft spot. You’re going to be _mushy_ by the time they’ve pupated.

You pat him on the head. “Be careful, little guy.”

Hercul stands, huffing at you. He doesn’t even come up to your waist. “I might be little now but one day I’m going to be _huge_! Huger than _you_!”

“ _Sure_ you are.” you tease, despite the glare he’s giving you.

You walk around the share house and cross the vacant lot. You get down low so anyone looking out the back door window can’t see your approach. You get your sickle out and crab-walk across the tall grass and discarded garbage of the lot. You find the back door locked and don’t have a key. The locks on this house have never been good but you can’t risk making too much noise. You get out your sickle and slowly wedge the blade in between the gap of the door and wall. It’s a snug fit but working the knob and the sickle loosens the door.

 _Just like using a credit card,_ and you thank the gods for the cheap construction of inner city townhouses.

You open the door slowly and creep inside the house. You get the handgun out and keep your sickle in the other. You recall the layout of Vriska’s townhouse and which floorboards are going to creak as you move ahead.  

“Where is he?” You can’t tell the gender of the voice but its too high for a man.

 _“Fuck you.”_ Vriska snarls.

You hear a hand hitting her across the face. You clench your teeth so you don’t rush in there and break that hand into tiny pieces.

“Bitch, we asked you a _question_!” growls another voice.

“Listen, slut,” says a third, “We already know Nektan’s been sticking his bulge in you for the past two months.” A gun cocks. “You better fucking _tell us_ where that little shit is or we’re going to splatter your brains all over the fucking wall.”

“Fuck that shit!” the first voice giggles. “Shooting her won’t give us answers.”

“I don’t know where he— _is!_ ” Vriska shouts and a chair clatters.

“Watch it, bitch.” says the second.

You move faster during the sound of a scuffle and come around the staircase. You hide under there, trying not to rustle the coats hanging from the open closet there. You look at the living room area and see Vriska tied to a chair with a black cloth bag over her head. Her back is to you. There are three coldbloods around her. Two have green facepaint but one is a purpleblood in standard clown make-up. The other two are a tealblood and a blueblood. The blueblood is holding down Vriska’s chair with one hand. He’s strong so you have to watch out for him. The tealblood is looking at Vriska and the purpleblood is looking at the fourth person. The fourth is a skinny blonde human, who’s giggling and playing with a butterfly knife and giggling.

“Which finger is your least favorite? The pinky? You don’t even _need_ your pinky.” The blonde closes in on Vriska. “Though I’d rather take something more memorable for my collection. Like the index finger.”

You can’t stand around and let Vriska get hurt. You need a distraction but you have to wait for the right moment.

“Nektan doesn’t even fucking live here.” Vriska repeats and you hear her struggling to keep her voice calm. “Go to his fucking apartment in East New Jack.”

“He’s not there and you _know it_ , whore.” says a tealblood.

“Your buddy Nektan better show up and grant you a motherfucking miracle,” snickers the purpleblood, “because I hate to see what our friend Cal will do to you if you don’t tell us where the gillfucker is hiding at.”

The maniac with the knife must be Cal. You can’t see what they’re doing but you hear Vriska hiss in pain.

Your instincts flare up before you can stop yourself. You ride the wave of anger and guide it through the motions. You can’t hit Cal because he’s in front of Vriska but you can take out one of the three trolls. You aim from the staircase and shoot the purpleblood in the head. The tealblood and blueblood aim but you shoot the tealblood in the hand. Then you dive back behind the staircase.

 

 

The tealblood’s gun hits the ground. The blueblood shoots at you but you dive back behind the staircase. Bullets ricochet off the wood and cement and you thank the gods for the coats. You cling to the wall and slide down on the floor.

“Who is this fucker?” snarls the blueblood.

“Fuck, Mickey! He shot my fucking _hand_!” wails the tealblood.

You peek out to see what the blueblood is looking at. His eyes are moving back and forth between their bleeding teammate and the dead one on the ground.

“Suck it up, you big baby. Its only a flesh wound.” Cal sighs, not moving from their position.  

“It hit me in my fucking hand! I’m bleeding all fucking over, you weird little _fuck_!” yells the tealblood.

The blueblood finally looks at the tealblood, teeth clenched, “Dulcet, calm your fucking shit. Its not—”

You toss out a coat and the blueblood shoots at it. Before they realize their mistake, you dive out from under the stairs. You shoot the blueblood in the chest. It doesn’t topple him like you would prefer but it’ll keep him out of your fucking way. The tealblood, Dulcet, looks at you with wide eyes. Cal sees you and jumps away because you get off the ground and rush toward them. You sock Dulcet in the jaw, grinning when you hear her jaw crack under your knuckles. Gods, what a _feeling_!

The tealblood goes down but the blueblood is still holding his gun. He staggers over to Vriska and grabs her chain. He presses the gun barrel against the side of her head.

“One step, fuckhead,” the blueblood coughs up some of his blood, “one step and I blow this whore’s brains out.”

“Okay, okay…” You hold up your hands but don’t drop your weapons.

“Weapons on the floor!” growls the blueblood, heaving and struggling to breathe. He chokes briefly and has to lean against the chair to support his weight.

“Okay, I’m putting the weapons down. See?” You move slowly toward the ground, watching him.

Vriska moves her head backwards. Her skull collides with the blueblood’s nose and you hear another crack _._ The blueblood yells and lets go of her, stumbling back.

“Fucking _whore!_ ” yells the blueblood.

You shoot him three more times before he can aim at Vriska. This time the blueblood falls and stays down.

“You got a _filthy_ _mouth,_ asshole.” you growl.

“Holy fuck! A _challenge_!” Cal giggles.

You almost forgot about the blonde. Cal comes at you quickly. They’re moving too fast for a competent aim, so you lean in with your sickle swinging. Cal moves aside of the blade and grabs the attacking arm. His fingers dig into your arm and he uses your weight against you.

The little fucker _throws_ you and you go flying toward the TV. You put up your arms to shield your face as you hit it. The appliance smashes to the ground and you along with it. You quickly get up though and face Cal. Cal is bouncing around and now— _fuck_ —the little shit has throwing knives.

“Hey, troll, let’s count together! _One!_ ” Cal throws a knife and it hits you in the leg. You hiss. “ _Two!_ ” He throws another knife and you swerve. The knife grazes your cheek and a fresh cut opens up.

Vriska is twisting and turning in the chair. “Karkat, take this bag off my head!” she shouts.

“ _Three!_ ” Another knife gets lobbed your way.

You scramble off the floor and avoid the third knife. “A little _busy_ , Vriska!”

You aim your gun at Cal and fire. The spindly little fuck just laughs and moves out of the way, the bullet going through a window. Once he starts moving, its hard to aim at him. You’re now confused about two things: why they’re so fast and unnaturally strong.

 _Unless he’s a cybernetic,_ and you you’re in deep shit if that’s the case.

“Karkat, just take the bag off!” Vriska yells. “You don’t have to untie me!”

Cal is coming at you again. You move to slash them with the sickle but Cal sees it coming. They move around you and jump on your back. Their legs wrap around your waist and there are foreign hands on your horns. The top of your skull shivers with a hundred different sensation and all of them say _fuck no!_

“Ha! It’s a troll rodeo! Giddy up, boy!” Cal laughs. You feel a blade touching your scalp. “I wonder what color your _brain_ is?”  

You run toward the wall and slam against it, back first. You slam once but the fucker is still clinging. Their skinny arms wrap around your neck in an attempt to choke you. You wheeze but focus on the task. You slam into the wall again and hear the back of the fucker’s head knock into the wall. You do it a third time and then a fourth. You hear wood splinter from the impact. At the fifth pounding, you’re seeing spots in front of your eyes and you’re chest hurts.

Finally, Cal’s grip goes limp. You inhale deeply when they fall on the ground. Your throat is horse but a loud “Fuck!” is the first word you get out. You bend down and yank out the knife. You’re bleeding but it’ll coagulate soon. Not a big deal. You walk over to Vriska—aching, dizzy—and pull the bag off her head.

“You should have done that earlier!” Vriska says.

“I would’ve if I wasn’t saving your fucking life.” You growl.

“I didn’t want the bag off my head because I was scared, you _idiot_.” Vriska says. “I wanted it off s—”

“What in the hell is going on here?” you snarl. Having a blonde maniac chuck knives at you did not help your temper.

“You fucking tell me!” Vriska snaps, “I’m getting ready to go out when fucking _Egress_ busts his way into my house! They start asking me about Nektan. Like I know where the fuck he went. We were supposed to go out today and he stood me up!”

That last part stings worse than the pain in your leg or the cut on your face. “Your lover boy flew the coop.”

Vriska rolls her eyes. “Karkat, this isn’t the time for— _behind you!_ ”

You turn to see that (one) Cal is _not_ knocked out and (two) they’re swinging a lamp at your head. The lamp cracks against the side of your face and you feel the stinging pain of more cuts opening up on your cheek and forehead. The lamp crashes on the ground, the bulb shattering. A blade sails toward you but you grab the hand, thinking its holding it.

Then you look at the blade and see the hand isn’t holding it. The blade is folded _out_ of the arm, like a Swiss army knife.

 

 

“Cybernetic.” You conclude.

Cal laughs. “Hoo hoo hoo! Someone’s got a br….braaa…”

The word’s falter in the cybernetic’s mouth. Behind the hair, you can see their eyes widening and the pupils rapidly shrinking and dilating. Their limbs spasm and they start gagging. A loud fan-like whirring accompanies the gagging. Finally, their eyes roll into the back of their head and they go limp in your grasp.

“A seizure…?” you mutter.

“N-no…” Vriska croaks. She’s bent over, eyes squeezed shut. “I put him to sleep. Its hard to do on a cybernetic.” Sweat runs down her face. “Hurts like a bitch but I can knock a fucker down if I can _see_ them…”

Thus the bag over her head; they knew Vriska was a cerulean and didn’t want to take any chance. You feel like an idiot for ignoring her earlier demands to remove the bag.

Vriska’s hands are zip-tied to the chair handles, which you break with your sickle. Her left hand has a small wound in it from Cal stabbing it and there’s a cut at the first joint of the index finger.

“Sorry.” You mutter.

“Doesn’t matter.” Vriska says. She rushes out of the chair and runs up the stairs.

You call after her but she doesn’t respond. You can’t leave Cal alone in the room. You search in the coat’s pockets for something to tie them with.

The back door creaks and you turn, holding your gun. Meliak enters, holding a sawed-off shotgun in one hand and a sickle in the other. You lower the gun and exhale. Meliak looks at the scene and then goes over to the blueblood.

He presses his boot on their face. “When you shoot several people, you must always make sure they are dead. The best way to do so is to step on the face. If they do not squirm, they are dead. You would not be surprised how skilled an actor people become when they do not wish for death.” The blueblood does not squirm so Meliak removes his boot. He looks at you and then his eyes go to the tealblood.

You nod and flip the tealblood over. Their eyes are shut. You steel your stomach and press your foot down on their face.

Their entire body spasms and you shoot them in the skull. You look at Meliak for approval and he nods. “Hercul informed me you came by. I suspected it was bad if you were so troubled to ask for me.”

You squint at the face of the dead clown. “I know this fucker. He helped my matesprit move. He lives in this neighborhood.”

“We seem to have an infestation of dangerous green morons working with filthy clowns.” says Meliak.

“The Cherubs were interrogating my matesprit about Nektan Whelan.” You gesture to Cal. “This one wouldn’t even be unconscious without my matesprit’s help. They’re a cybernetic strong enough to take on a troll.”

“You were lucky. Most cybernetics are shielded against such interferences.” Meliak’s eyes narrow. “They are still breathing.”

“She could only put them to sleep. This one has to be in charge. There’s no way a clown would take orders from a regular human. They have to know something.”

“Are you suggesting leverage?”

“I’m suggesting interrogation.”

Meliak rubs his chin. “Some cybernetics can turn off their pain receptors. We must discern what is fake and what is not.”

You approach Cal. “Well let’s find out. No time like the present to test your kismesis’s lessons on how to break people.”

You grab the blonde’s arm, with the blade still flicked out. Their skin feels like a regular arm, but the temperature is off by a few degrees. You inhale and recall Sergei’s lesson about breaking limbs. You hold the wrist, making sure the elbow and forearm are snug on joint.

Sergei recites in your head: “Smash into your opponent’s elbow joint from opposite its bending direction. The more perpendicular the force you apply, the more predictable and better results you’ll get.”

“Perpendicular…?” you had asked.

“Right angle, Karkat.” Sergei had replied.

You had practiced on dummies but now comes the application.

The sound that comes from the cybernetic and the arm is not for the faint of heart. Your stomach clenches when you hear artificial tendons and ligaments ripping from bone. You think if this was any other pain, this blonde might be giggling like before. Now they’re shrieking. It sends your nerves aflame but the scream quickly peters out into a laugh.

“N-never thought this would happen…hoo hoo…” The cybernetic snickers, even though they’re trembling.

“Can’t turn off your pain receptors, blondie?” you ask.

The blonde laughs again. “What are you gonna do? Break my fake legs? I’ll get new ones and be good as new.”

“I say we dump it.” Meliak says.

You get the bag that had covered Vriska’s head and shove it into the cybernetic’s mouth. Its difficult because their teeth are sharp and they’re doing their best to bite you. “I have a better idea. Do you have a hacksaw?”

 

 

Meliak’s response is a knowing smile.

 

You ascend the stairs, listening to your echoing footsteps. Vriska is in her bedroom, sitting in her nest as she cradles the bright cerulean egg. Snippy sits in her lap purring. Her segmented eye is bruised and there are plenty of bruises on her throat and wrists from being rough handled.

“How are you?” you ask.

“I’m fine, Karkat!” Vriska growls, not looking at you, “What are you still doing here?”

“I’m leaving and you’re coming. This place isn’t safe.”

“And go where?”  

“The park. Something’s up and I need to check in with everyone.”

“I’m not going there.”

“You’re not staying here.”

Vriska looks at you. “If you think I’m going back to that shitty trailer— _holy shit._ ” Her eyes widen. “Is that… _blood_?” she whispers.

 

 

You look at your splattered hands and coat. You shrug. “I think its also hydraulic fluids but yeah, there’s blood.”

Vriska’s lips curve into an awkward smile but she holds the egg closer to her. “You used to faint at the sight of blood.”

“Only when it matters.” You wipe your bloodied hand on your coat. “Grab whatever’s important but leave most of the stuff here.”

“Where am I supposed to stay?” She says, not taking her eyes off of you.

“With your father.” Vriska starts and you hold up your hand. “We don’t have time to fucking argue. They’ll expect you to stay with your mother and they will _torture and kill_ herto get to you. So stay with your father for a few days. When the heat dies down, you can visit your mother.”

Vriska goes to her nightstand—occasionally glancing at you—and grabs her large designer bag. She opens it and start stuffing in things. While she’s doing that, you walk to the window so you can scope out the area. The streets are still empty and the houses are dark. In the front of the townhouse is an empty car. You assume that’s what the attackers traveled in.

“So what are you now?” Vriska asks in a low voice, “An expert thug?”

“I’m an expert in saving your glute from getting your eye cut out and our egg smashed or sold. I do what’s necessary to protect my family. Are you ready yet?”

She puts the egg in the bag and Snippy goes inside with him. “Yeah, I’m ready.” she says, annoyed.

“Come on then.”

You walk down the stairs and meet Meliak at the bottom. He hands you a large duffel bag and car keys. The bag is heavy but manageable. You nod to Meliak and grab Vriska’s arm, moving her past the living room area to the door.

Vriska glances at the living room. “What’s—”

“Don’t look. Keep walking.” You open the door. “We’re taking their car.”

“How do you know its not wired to blow in case someone else takes it?” You stare at her and she mutters (cheeks slightly cerulean), “It happens.”

You smirk. “Only in the _movies._ ” You turn off the car alarm and open the trunk. You toss the duffel bag inside and get in the front seat. “Get in the back and try to look miserable. That way it looks like you’re my hostage.”

Vriska does such. You start the car and drive off.

“You’ve done this before…” Vriska mutters.

“Do you really want to know that answer?” you ask.

“I can figure it out on my own.” She snorts. “Just never thought you would take up with Trussian gangsters.”

“I never thought a lot of things would happen but here we are now.” Its still raining outside and now its dark with the hazy light pollution of downtown on the horizon. You scan the streets for suspicious cars following you but you don’t see any. “Do you have your cell?”

“Yeah.”

“Message Aranea and ask her what’s going on.” If something is going wrong, texting is always quieter.

Vriska nods but doesn’t respond. She doesn’t make eye contact with you but you can’t worry about that now; not when there’s other dangers present. She frowns at her phone and looks behind you.

“We have company.”

You glance at the rearview window and see a carful of Cherubs following you.  Looks like you’re taking the colorful detour home.


	2. the raid

**== >Karkat: Be someone else twenty minutes into the past**

You are Jane Egbert and you just got inside your trailer. You plop your bag on the table and sit on the couch. Your feet are _killing_ you. Not only did you spend the day representing the church but your business. Running a baking business is hard in New Jack City but thanks to associating yourself with the church, you’re exempt from taxes. The downside is catering every church function, which are starting to increase.

The holiday season is coming up and the church is expect out of city religious tourists too. The Signless Orthodoxy Church of Greater Interspecies Brotherhood and Sisterhood spends the most on decorations in anticipation of the tourists. Football tourists pack the streets on Gobblebeast Day and the trailer park becomes loud and obnoxious with visiting relatives and tailgaters. Winter Holiday is the most treasured and hectic holiday of them all, what with the madness of Black Friday, the long lines of children waiting to see Santa Huss and the Zephyr Spirit, the smell of gingerbread everywhere, and hiding presents from curious little hands.

You love autumn but Jegus, its _work!_

You look at the clock. Its five and even though you’re exhausted, you have some baking to do. The phone rings and, summoning your second wind, you pull yourself off the couch. You pick up the phone and go through your purse.

“Jane?” asks Dirk.

“Hey, Dirk.” you say pleasantly, “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on? I’ve tried to get in contact with you.” Dirk says, sounding exasperated and high strung as always. You care immensely for Dirk but something he is too uptight.

“I was at a church function,” You put your cellphone in the charger and enter your kitchen, “When the function was over, I found out my cellphone was dead. I don’t use it all the time so sometimes I forget to charge it.”

“That’s a very dangerous thing to do. What if something happened?”

“ _Dirk_ ,” you sigh, “I’m a grown woman, not a little girl you can lecture to death about doing something wrong. Is this what you’re planning on doing to your kid? Lecturing them about when they do something you don’t like or expect? You’re going to go bald doing that.”

“I would not.” Dirk huffs.

You roll your eyes. You don’t understand how someone as easy-going as Jake puts up with him. “Would too. What if it’s a little girl? Little girls are _always_ handfuls, no matter the species.”

Dirk grumbles. “I have no idea if I’m ready for this.”

You go into the kitchen and put Dirk on speaker phone while you work. You’ve been assembling a surprise treat for Roxy: caramel-pecan bars. She deserves something nice after all the stress she’s been under.

You start chopping the pecans. “Dirk, parenthood isn’t as big a deal as you think. I stumbled through it all the time and John turned out okay.”  

“Yeah, but John’s human.” Dirk admits, “I’ve read a lot about raising trolls but I’m still worried I’ll drop them on their head or step on them.”

You start mixing brownie batter. “Grubs aren’t like human babies, Dirk. They’re not as fragile or slow to move. You’re going to be a great father. I bet Jake isn’t as worried.”

“Jake only worries about not having enough ammo for his guns.”

You stir in half of the chopped pecans into the brownie batter. “What did the child protective services say about your adoption?”

Dirk snorts. “You know they don’t give a shit about troll children as long as they’re kept out of their hair.” He pauses. “Khanie. I have to remember their name. This is still so weird. Dave is technically going to have a little sister and they’re a different species.”

You pour the brownie mix into a pan and let the oven heat up. You assemble the ingredients for caramel. “I don’t think we’re _that_ different. There are a lot of similarities between trolls and humans.”

“That really depends on who you talk to. Some say besides the biological differences, there are subtle psychological ones.”

The oven beeps and you put the brownies in. You set it for an hour. “Yes, but you could argue that some trolls behave like humans and some humans behave like trolls. You have to distinguish culture from behavior too. There’s no one looking at things from that angle.”

“Never thought you would be the one to talk about troll psychology.”

You take Dirk off speaker phone and get to working on the caramel. Caramel is a temperamental food that requires attention. You can still hear your father telling you how to make the perfect caramel and cakes. You combine white sugar, brown sugar, and butter in the pan and start it on a slow heat. You stir it with a spoon and watch it carefully.

“My father was involved in the troll rights movement.” you remind Dirk gently. “I used to help him make photo copies of his posters and—”

The floorboards in the living room quietly creak with the weight of someone entering. The footsteps are too heavy to be John though.  

The caramel is still cooking and evaporating too fast. You grab the stick of butter from the fridge and add it to the pan. You add a half-cup of water to the mixture and return to your stirring. The footsteps are coming closer to the kitchen. You glance out the curtain-covered window overseeing the lawn. Two shadows move past it. Thunder booms.

“Jane?” Dirk asks.

You take a deep breath and push away your panic. You continue to stir the caramel. “By the way, I’m thinking about seeing my father.” You say, a little louder so you can be heard from outside the kitchen.

“Jane, what are you—”

“Its just that he called me last night. He heard a noise and thought someone was trying to break into his house.” You continue, stirring.

Dirk inhales sharply. “Are you at home?”

“Yeah, he lives alone still,” you say, “I keep telling him to get his neighbors to come over and check on him but Dad’s stubborn.”

The footsteps in the living room are moving slow. You hear two voices murmuring at the back door. You have a gun but its in your bedroom so you have to use what’s around you. There are knives in the pantry but that’s across the room. There is a batter covered fork resting in the bowl. You  grab it and start using it to stir the sugar.

“Is it just one person inside the house?” Dirk asks.

You add another cup of sugar and more water. “Yeah, he has one neighbor. I think there’s two more outside. I mean, like across from him.” It’s a struggle to keep your voice calm.

The door opens behind you.

“Do you have a weapon?”

There’s a step in your direction.

You take another breath.  “Me? Oh, I’m just cooking...”

A second step.

“Wait until they get close to attack.”

You smile because for once, you’re ahead of Dirk. You yank the pan off the stove and give the intruder a face full of scalding boiling sugar water. Instead of shrieking, the intruder emits a snakelike hiss. Your intruder is a large woman with magenta hair. Her face and throat are splashed with sugar but you don’t smell cooking flesh. Just burning plastic.

Joan is in your house. You hold out your frying pan. “Get the fuck out of my house!”

Joan says nothing. She doesn’t even scream from the burning sugar clinging to her face. She reaches up and starts digging her nails into her temple. You watch slack-jawed as she rips the burned section of her face off and tosses it away. Under the toned flesh is a ceramic surface, pale as sugar and laced with bright red circuitry that pulses with light.

You charge at Joan, swinging your frying pan at her head. Joan grabs your arm and yanks you forward. Her elbow lands in your back and a sharp pain shoots across your spine. The wind gets knocked out of you and you drop the frying pan. Its heated bottom sizzled on the floor.

Joan grabs the hair on the top of your head and the back of your apron. She spins you and tosses you into the western wall. You slam against the pantry cabinets and fall on the ground. You sit up and look dazed as Joan approaches you. You grab the fork in your apron pocket and wait for the right moment.

Joan walks over and reaches for you. Using all your strength, you jab the fork into her hand and yank it out. Joan retreats the hand and you stagger to your feet. If you take out the eye, you can make a run for it.

Joan grabs the fork neck with her right hand and your throat with the left. She lifts you off the ground so you’re eye to eye. You look into her mix-matched eyes. The cybernetic eye is bright red and the normal eye is blue and shrunken. Both are murderous, devoid of empathy or hesitation. She smells like burned sugar and blood.  

She snaps the fork off at the neck. She may have you by the throat but you refuse to let her get a good hold on you. You don’t have a weapon but your fists will do. You strike her but its like hitting a stone wall. Joan doesn’t squeeze your throat though. She takes two of your punches, her face unchanging.

Then she slams you into the pantry. Spots dazzled before your eyes but you still struggle, trying to get the hand off your throat. Joan seizes your right hand—the hand that’s attacking her—by the wrist and snaps it. The pain shoots down your arm and you scream at the top of your lungs. You can’t help it because you’ve never felt a pain like this before.

That is until Joan hits you in the face. You hear a loud snap. Pressure mounts in your face and you taste blood draining from your nose to your lips. You choke and spit out the blood flowing into your mouth.

She’s not done yet though. Joan hits you in the face two more times, so both your eyes are swollen. You can’t even _see_ Joan anymore, just a red and white smear of cold anger. You cough and spit out more blood.

Joan holds your hands behind your back so you can’t move. Between the throbbing pain of your wrist, your head, and face, all you can do is weakly struggle. The back door is forced open and several people enter.

“Jegus, Joan. We need her _alive_ , remember?” says a voice. They sound younger, younger than John.

“You sure this is the one?” asks a second.

“Yes. Is everything ready?” Joan asks.

“Yeah, its all set.” Someone walks close to you. You try to move away but Joan holds you. A cloth bag gets shoved over your head. It smells musty inside and you sneeze.  

“Did you stab her?” asks the first.

“No.” Joan answers.

“Good. Can’t have her bleed out.”

You have to get away. You have to. You can’t let them take you hostage. They’re going to torture and kill you anyways. You dropped the phone and you hope Dirk was able to hear what happened. You try harder to get out of Joan’s grip but someone hits you in the stomach. You gag and taste bile.

“What’s that?” asks the younger one.

“A phone. She was talking on it.” Joan answers.

“Ah. I see.” Little footsteps walk over to where you dropped the phone. You hear it get picked up off the ground. “Hello, audience? Are you still there?” There’s a pause and the young one sighs. “I shouldn’t have to explain things to you. You heard what happened. You know the situation. You know what we want. We are more than willing to exchange John Egbert’s mother for Rose Lalonde.” There’s another pause. “Alright then.”

The phone clatters to the ground.

“What now?” asks Joan.

The young one sighs. “We do things the _hard_ way. Everyone to their places.”

You’re so tired and dizzy. You just want to sleep but you can’t. Damn it! Why are you so weak? Why didn’t you keep a gun in the kitchen? You can’t even put up a struggle anymore.

You sink below into the darkness of your exhaustion.


	3. the big fat kill

**== >Jane: Be Dave ten minutes into the past**

 

You are Dave and you are rushing to get home. Its still pouring rain and you don’t have a car so you need to take the bus. The entire time, you’re tense as hell. Bro is offline so you have no idea what he’s doing. Sollux is sitting next to you on the bus, looking just as anxious. You’re both on your iHusks, keeping updates of the situation.

You hope this is all paranoia.

“Tavros says he has Jade at his place. Nepeta is with Equius.” you tell Sollux, “How’s Kanaya doing?”

“She’s with Eridan and keeping a look out. She hasn’t seen anything unusual yet.” Sollux says. You haven’t told Eridan or Jade about what’s going on. You don’t want Jade stressing out and Sollux doesn’t want Eridan panicking. “She says there’s nothing too unusual going on.” He takes a deep breath. “Do you think KK’s alright?”

“I don’t know.” You admit. He left to go check on Vriska and you haven’t heard anything from him and he’s not online. “Karkat’s tough. He’s not going to go down easy.”

The street lights are on by the time you get to the trailer park. You walk to your neighborhood, avoiding the wild lusus and dogs now digging through the overflowing garbage on Meyer Road.

“I fucking swear I’m going to call the city about all this garbage until they fucking do something. Its getting _ridiculous_.” You mutter.

“I think someone already did.” Sollux gestures to a garbage truck. Its at Park Avenue so they must be cleaning up there. “I’ll be glad when they do something about the electricity.”

“It has to be the transformer or something.”  

“I think it’s the transformer.” Sollux says, “I saw some electricity people by it this morning with one of the DD’s dogs. Maybe they’re fixing it.”

“Hopefully, because I’m not paying rent to a trailer with wonky electricity and surrounded by trash.”

There’s nothing unusual on Fordham Road—quiet, dark, and smelly. You follow Sollux inside of the Captor-Pyrope trailer. You’re aching to head home but you need to stay in a group. Eridan is resting in the couch texting on his old palmhusk and wrapped around his two eggs. Kanaya is sitting in a chair by the window, texting on her iHusk and occasionally glancing outside. Latula is nowhere to be seen so you assume she’s asleep in her room. Mituna’s distracted with Blingdom Hearts.

“Was wondering when you’d show up, nerd.” Eridan says.

“Shut up, fishstick. We can’t all sit on our ever-widening ass and eat chocolate all day.” Sollux says.

“My ass is not that wide.” Eridan insists.

“Like hell it _isn’t_. And who are you even talking to?” Sollux asks.

“Lalonde.” Eridan answers.

“I am too.” Kanaya says, “I can add you both to the chat room.”

Sollux sighs and climbs into the nest with Eridan. “Sounds good.”

You nod but sit on the floor. Eridan is territorial about who gets close to the eggs and you don’t want to risk getting scratched up like Gamzee. You try to look calm but your heart is going a mile a minute. You’ve been fighting anxiety all damn day.

 

\--turntechGodhead[TG] began trolling ectoBiologist[EB]!--

 

TG: john where are you its like five thirty

EB: dave, calm down. we’re done with the meeting. i’m leaving right now.

TG: john its pouring rain out and its dark

TG: are you seriously going to drive your little bumblebee scooter

EB: its not that big of a deal. I’ve driven in the rain before.

TG: youre not serious are you

EB: its not like i can leave casey at school.

TG: get a real car you colossal dork

EB: you’re not my mom, you bigger dork!

TG: youre the bigger dork in your little bumblebee car sollux is totally jealous of you

EB: omfg i have to go. i’ll see you soon!

 

\--ectoBiologist[EB] ceased trolling turntechGodhead[TG]!--

 

You really hope the little idiot knows what he’s doing. You take a deep breath and count backwards in Alternian. You look at the chatroom Kanaya invited you to with Rose and immediately have no idea what’s going on. 

 

CA: the canon gender of blood and haze is unknowwn most human depictions go wwith feminine and most troll depictions go wwith genderless

UW: My memories of how they appeared are foggy. I can only remember scraps but I definitely know that Blood and Haze was there along with the Eldritch Goddess. I’m still confused about why I would see them at all. I enjoy studying religion but I never considered myself religious.

CA: being religious atheist or secular does not mean that gods dont exist or wwhatever you believve in suddenly disappears  

CA: maybe the gods gavve you a vvision for a reason like they wwanted you to pass on a message

TG: what are you two talking about?

UW: I was talking to Eridan about what I saw when I was hallucinating on sweet juju.

TG: why? hes not a priest

CA: not yet ill be an acolyte first but talking about vvisions and wwhat makes them uncomfortable is part of the job too

TG: arent you going to like sleep with people in honor of your god though

CA: thats only half the job peasant

GA: Oh Gods Youre Not Going To Start Calling People Peasants Again Are You?

CA: no only the strider dork

UW: Its just that I think Blood and Haze said something important but I can’t remember what.

TG: i bet he told you the secret to giving the most perfect blowjobs ever so youll be popular

CA: itd say that wwas blasphemy if that wwasnt accurate of said god

UW: No, it was something else. My head hurts to think of it. That room was so bright and it was humid and pink too but…they said…

UW: Tell Eridan to duck…?

CA: tell eridan to duck

GA: Thats Odd

CA: wwhy wowuld they wwant me to duck?

TG: maybe its like symbolic maybe youre supposed to like feed a duck or buy a duck

CA: dude dont fucking joke about this this is my god speakin through rose  

TG: you cannot be serious

CA: i am as serious as a heart attack strider

TA: what are you even talkiing about?

TG: youre playing videogames arent you

TA: yeah, ii don’t giive a 2hiit about thiis reliigiiou2 2tuff. 

 

Eridan slides off the couch, glaring at Sollux. “You should take this sort of thing seriously, Sol. It could be a message from beyond.”

“I think it’s a message from someone tripping balls.” Sollux says in a bored voice. “And where the hell is Egbert?”

“He’s taking the yellow menace here.” The rainy weather and post-sunset darkness doesn’t instill any faith in John’s hoverscooter driving skills.

Eridan walks to the kitchen. “Does anyone want anything to eat?”

“Sweet, we get service here too.” You chuckle.

“Everyone gets food except for Strider.” Eridan says.

“Do I get food?” asks Sollux.

“No.” 

“That’s some bullshit.” you say.

The sound of a loud engine comes down the street. Kanaya looks out the window. “I hear a garbage truck coming.”

“Watch. They’ll collect trash on all the other neighborhoods and save ours for _last_.” Sollux snorts.  

“I’m making tuna casserole.” Eridan says over the sound of clattering plates.

“Try not to overflow the kitchen with boiling water this time.” Sollux says.

“Go to hell, Captor.” Eridan answers.

Kanaya is still looking out the window. “They’re definitely coming this way…”

“Gods, there’s so much garbage on our street because that hoarder that lives on the other side of us.” you say.

“The guy in back of us is like that.” Sollux says, “Asshole doesn’t even mow his lawn. Just brings in more crap on his back lawn and sits on the porch staring at us. I think he’s a limehead.”

“I bet he lives alone too. Usually the hoarders live alone.”

“Wait, I see—” Kanaya says.

Her words are drowned out by a loud crash. The trailer rocks and everything shifts. Drinks sitting on the tables topple and in the kitchen you hear Eridan shout over the sound of crashing plates. Metal creeks and snaps and you know the trailer is being moved off its base. Kanaya stumbles but doesn’t fall. You’re sitting on the ground so you remain the same.

Sollux is the first on his feet. “Eridan?!”

“I-I’m alright, Sol…” Eridan croaks. “The plates came out of the cabinet…shit.” Broken ceramic scrapes across the floor and Eridan slowly steps out of the kitchen. “I-I ducked so nothing hit me in the face but there’s broken plates and cans all over the place…”

Mituna slams open the bedroom door and walks out. “What in the fuck happened?”

Kanaya kneels on the ground. “Shh! Everyone! Down on the ground!”

“What for?” Mituna growls.

“Tuna, please. Stay where you are. Its not safe right now.” Sollux says, his voice lowered.

Mituna grumbles but doesn’t move from the hallway. Eridan lowers himself to the ground and moves over to the couch. Kanaya, positioned in a squat, inches to the window and peeks out.

“A garbage truck hit us.” she whispers.

You move to the window and look out. You can’t see the garbage truck from where you are so it must be on the far side of the trailer. Outside, a door opens and slams. You hear the hiss of machinery moving and several feet step onto the grass and pavement. They’re talking to each other but you can’t make out the words.

Kanaya inhales sharply and closes the curtain. She looks at the rest of you. “They have guns.”

“W-what?!” Mituna whispers, panic seeping into his voice.

“Eridan—” Sollux says.

“Already on it.” Eridan moves to the dining room table and pulls out a storage trunk. “Everyone just stay calm.” He insists though you hear the quiver in his voice.

Your iHusk vibrates.

 

\--timaeusTestified[TT] began trolling turntechGodhead[TG]!--

 

TT: Dave.

TG: bro whats going on?

TT: Be ready. They’re here.

TG: bro

TT: Dave, be careful. They have

 

\--timaeusTestified[TT] disconnected!—

 

The lights in the trailer cut off. The street lights go dark and with the overcast sky and pouring rain there’s little natural light. The purple glow of Sollux’s crackling psionics is all you have inside the trailer. Trolls and human skulk past the window, casting faint shadows. You all stay silent, fearful of altering the people outside. Even Mituna is stricken, pressed against the hallway wall. Kanaya’s eyes are on him, wide and daring him to make a single noise.

Eridan pulls something out of the trunk under the table but you can’t tell what it is. You look at your iHusk—the only light in the darkness—and see local wifi is off. Call and text message reception is low but you put the phone on mute just to be safe. 

 

\--turntechGodhead[TG] created chat room!--

\--turntechGodhead[TG] added twinArmageddons[TA], caligulasAquarium[CA], grimAuxilatrix[GA], gardenGnostic[GG], carcinoGeneticist[CG], ectoBiologist[EB] and undyingWeaver[UW] to the chat room!--

\--carcinoGeneticst[CG] is offline!--

\--ectoBiologist[EB] is offline!--

 

TG: nobody say anything they could be listening in on us

UW: What’s going on?

GA: The Power Is Out In Our Neighborhood

UW: Again?

TA: ii think iit2 permanent thii2 tiime.

TG: sollux what do you have for weaponry here  

CA: that depends do you prefer swwinging hittin or just settin shit on fire

UW: You’ve been busy.

CA: wwhen someone threatens my family i dont take it lightly

TG: i have a handgun but i dont want to waste bullets shoooting in the dark my night vision isnt as good as yours

GA: I Have My Machete They May Have More Men But We Have A Home Field Advantage

UW: I’ll tell Natryosha and Oksana what’s going on. Maybe they can help.

 

There’s a clatter at the back door and Sollux moves into action. He psionically tosses you a spiked mace, which is really a huge branch with nails super-glued to the blunt end. It weighs less than a sword but you can manage. Eridan places the eggs under the table and grabs a sawed off shotgun. Kanaya has her machete.

Sollux’s psionics crackle around some loose change he’s gathered. He stands and whispers to Mituna. “Mit, go in the back with Mom. Keep her safe.”

“I can’t do that.” Mituna says, his voice cracking.

“Yes, you can.” Sollux insists. “You can do this.”

Mituna nervously nods and stays where he is. The backdoor splinters as someone breaks the lock and forces the door open. Kanaya and you move on opposite sides of the kitchen door. The floorboards creak and from what you can tell, its just the one person. They’re moving slowly because of the mess.  

Eridan approaches the door, holding the shotgun. Sollux is next to him. Footsteps move behind the door. You hear the intruder breathing and your pounding heart.

Sollux holds up three fingers. He’s counting down. Three…two…one.

Sollux opens the door with psionic wave, knocking back the intruder. Said intruder is a middle-aged balding human with a green skull painted on his face and holding a rifle. He hits the sink cabinet and falls on the ground, dropping the rifle. You move in for the rifle but the intruder lunges at you. He hits you across the cheek and even though he’s heavier, he’s also stronger. But you learned how to take hits. Compared to the trolls you’ve brawled with, this asshole hits like a little kid.

You hit him twice and knock him back. You seize the rifle and aim it at his head. The asshole tries to get back up but Kanaya holds the machete to his throat.

“I don’t know who you are but you _fucked up_.” Kanaya whispers. “Hands where I can see them.”

Eridan walks into the kitchen, aiming the shotgun. He squints at the man and says. “He…he’s is our _neighbor_. He lives in back of us.”

“Looks like he’s not our neighbor anymore.” grumbles Sollux.

“What are you doing here?” you ask.

The man doesn’t answer. His eyes are on Sollux. His gloved hands are in the air but the right fingers flicker and then clench into a fist. Sollux’s psionics fizzle out and he started to scream. He covers his ears and staggers back, snarling in pain.  

The man’s left hand moves towards Kanaya and you see a sharp metal sliver sticking out of his gloves. It sinks into Kanaya’s leg and the jadeblood emits an unearthly hiss. But she doesn’t move. She doesn’t back away from the pain. She presses the machete edge into the guy’s throat and cuts it. The guy doesn’t die quickly. Cut throats aren’t a clean kill like in the movies. He emits a low, unsettling howl, like a dying dog choking on a chicken bone. His eyes bulge out of his face and he’s grasping his throat in an attempt to staunch the blood.

 

 

Sollux is still yelling like it’s the fucking apocalypse. Kanaya bends down to yank the shiv out of her leg. You grab the old man’s left hand and pry it open, ignoring the ugly snapping sound as you break his index finger wrenching it open. There’s nothing inside but there’s a small ridge in the center of the palm so you yank off the glove. The guy has stopped struggling and the sound of his wailing is petering out. Sollux is still shouting though. A small tube falls out of the glove and hits the ground. It’s a plastic tube filled with circuitry and blinking a red light.

You crush it under your shoe and Sollux immediately stops screaming. He uncovers his ears and takes a deep breath. “F-fuck…” he stammers. “What _is_ that thing?”

“I don’t know but its broken now.” You say.

Kanaya licks her blood off her fingers. “It must ‘jam’ psionics so they can’t fight.”

“The bastards came prepared,” Eridan mutters, “They knew a powerful psionic lived here so they came here to jam it.”

“Jammers? That shit’s illegal _and_ experimental.” Sollux says hoarsely.

“According to public knowledge. Shows what kind of people we’re dealing with.” you say. You look at Kanaya. “How you holding up, Maryam?”

“I’ve had worse leg wounds.” The jadeblood answers and limps to the still open backdoor. She shuts it slightly, peering out. “We can’t stay here. More are bound to come.”

“We can’t move my mother right now,” Sollux says, “and I can’t leave Eridan to protect Mit, Mom, and the eggs.”

“Kanaya and I can leave then.” you say.

Eridan opens his mouth but Kanaya interrupts. “Someone’s coming!”

You all go silent. Eridan and you aim your guns to the door. Footsteps approach and someone jiggles the handle.

“Guys…” whispers a horse voice, “…oh gods, please still be _alive_ …”

When you hear that voice in that tone, your mouth goes dry. “Kanaya, open the door slowly.”

Kanaya nods and slowly opens the door. John staggers in, battered and bruised but alive. His face and arms are covered in scrapes and he’s soaked from the rain. The right side of his face is bleeding and his lip is split. He’s rigid, right hand clutching a bloodied chain lock. In the darkness, you can’t tell what color blood it is. He’s smeared with mud and grass.  

“John…?” you whisper.

John stumbles to the wall and leans against it, breathing haggardly. He doesn’t even notice the man slumped on the floor as the rest of his blood drains out. Kanaya shuts the door and barricades it with the metal trash can. Eridan goes to the living room to barricade the front door. You move closer to John because shit, you’ve never seen him like this.

 

 

“I-I was riding home when the…the _fuckers_ ran me off the road with their truck.” He pants, “I crashed in a ditch and then they drove off. Some other fucker on a bike came by and tried to finish me off. Well”—he smiles poisonously and holds up the chain lock—“he didn’t expect _this_. I had to walk though. Walk all the way here and watch out for those bastards…”

“Shit, man.” You never thought John would have the balls to bash someone’s skull in with a chain lock. You look at the dried blood at his face and frown. “John, let me look at your head.”

“The blood is dry and compared to this other shit going on? It can wait.” John snorts. “The dump trucks have blocked off both ends of the street.”

Eridan grunts, pushing the dining table against the front door. Its not much but it’ll make a break in more difficult. “So the bastards closed us in.”

“Where did they run you off?” Sollux asks.

“Meyer Road.” John scratches the bloodied side of his head. “I snuck all the way around here. It seems like they’re preoccupied heading down the street and—”

You hear stray gun fire and you all go silent. Nothing hits the house though. Metal crashes on the pavement and some of the Cherubs shout, still firing.

“What’s going on out there?” you mutter.

“I don’t know.” Sollux says, “I put the shutters up so we can’t see out them anyways.” Eridan answers.

The bullet fire is increasing and your stomach feels like it could drop out of your body. You take a deep breath and calm your racing thoughts. Jade is with Tavros. Bro and Jake can handle themselves.

“We need to get down the street.” Kanaya says but she looks at Eridan. She’s hesitant to leave him here.

“Kan, _go_.” Eridan insists, “You have to make sure your parents are okay. I’ll be fine here.”

Kanaya nods. Eridan goes to the living room and returns with a shotgun. “This is the other one we have. Someone should have ammo on them.”

“I’ll take it.” John says. Eridan hands him the shotgun and he shoves the chain-lock into his pocket.

“I’ll stay here and give you back up with my psionics once the perimeter’s secure.” Sollux looks at his iHusk. “Most people are offline. With the power out, the wifi is gone too. Only people with cellphone plans are going to be on but there are more dead zones too. I’ll keep everyone posted.”

“Looks like its just the three of us for this date.” you say.

John doesn’t even crack a smile. You think he’s too concussed to make jokes. “Let’s go.” He walks to the door with a distinct wobble of exhaustion. He could drop on the floor but he’s still pressing on.

You leave through the backdoor, crouching and keeping a look out. The air is humid and in the distance you see the light of other neighborhoods. Only yours is dark. You hear guns firing down the street but you still can’t see what and its too dangerous to cross into the main road.  You cross from the Captor yard into the next one, clinging to the side of the trailer and staying in the shadows. The neighbors are tucked inside, the curtains drawn, and the rooms dark. Even they know something is up.

As you approach your house, the gunfire gets louder. You hear shouting but can’t tell if its Dirk, Jake, or the intruders. You sprint past a gap between the trailers and see the intruders walking down the street, scoping things out. Some of them have night vision goggles but you don’t get a good look at them before you duck back behind the other trailer. You hold your breath when flashlights shine between the trailers, almost revealing you. There are three intruders in back of your trailer, so you duck behind some scrawny trees. They’re not looking for you so you keep quiet. All three of them have guns and painted green faces. One of them is holding a flashlight, reflecting on the neon green face paint.

One is fighting with the back door of your trailer. “Fucker won’t budge. Must be sealed from the inside.”

A walkie-talkie chirps and the second listens to it, then nods. “Front is barricaded.” A gun fires twice and the second says. “Canisters aren’t penetrating so the windows are blocked.”

“What about big red?” asks the third.

“Hell no. He’s a last solution.” says the first, still pushing on the back door. “Little lime is already in position since there’s radio silence.”

“What about the puppet and pink?” asks the third.

“Puppet is on an errand run and pink is sitting pretty at base until its time for her to move.” the first growls.

You motion to Kanaya and John to get into position for an attack. The first is focused on the back door and the second is facing the first. The third is the one on the lookout. With the flashlight, you can aim with your handgun and take out one. John can take out the second, who looks like the strongest of the two and will be the hardest to take out.

You motion with your hands: five, four…

The walkie-talkie chirps again and the first nods. “Heads up. They’re moving into beta.”

Your countdown is interrupted by the sound of guns firing simultaneously. You hit the ground but don’t hear the bullets hitting the trailer in back of you.

Its not here. Its happened across the street.

Where Kankri and Kurloz live.  

The noise is deafening. Bullets penetrate aluminum siding and crash through windows. The sound rattles in your skull. You shout to John and Kanaya. “ _Move_!”

All three of you scramble from the grass. The noise is just the distraction you need. John moves in first, shooting the first guy in the head. You aim with the handgun and shoot the second. The second takes aim but Kanaya shoves her machete through his chest. Cold teal blood hits her and she gives a feral hiss. The third guy doesn’t even have time to turn or run. Kanaya sinks her fangs into her throat and rips a chunk of flesh out of it. Dark red blood flies out.

Its then you remember Kanaya has purpleblood in her lineage and purplebloods do not tolerate having their matesprits threatened.

The guy is wailing and choking on his blood. He’s human and looking freaked right the fuck out. You think he expected his body armor to protect him from _every_ threat but didn’t plan for enraged blood-hungry jadebloods. You shoot him in the head to put him out of his misery.

Footsteps are approaching you on both sides of the trailer. You pocket your handgun and pry a shotgun from the dead second intruder’s hands. You cock it and move back to the back with John and Kanaya, ignoring the thick smell of blood settling around the jadeblood. Across the street, the gun fire has petered out, replaced by shooting and gunfire elsewhere in the neighborhood.

You hope Jade is safe.

On both sides, the green-faced goons turn the corner. Four on each side and both considering you an annoyance; some are in armor and helmets while others are just in hoods and flak jackets. Not all of them have guns. Some of them have police batons, clubs, and hammers.

A motley mix of people trying to kill you.

John handles the people with the guns. You rely on the club, hitting people on the face and if not there, the hand. You hit a man in the eye and watch a nail pierce his eye. You want to vomit but stifle the urge. You’ll puke later; when people aren’t trying to _murder_ you.

You don’t fight uninjured though. A bullet grazes your shoulder and you get hit in the face twice with a baton. You’re just lucky your nose didn’t break. A large purpleblood barrels his way into the yard and takes on Kanaya and her machete. The guy is amped up on sweet juju or soporin or _something_ heinous because not even a stab to the ribs makes him pause. He knocks Kanaya out of the way and aims a handgun at you.

You move but the bullet hits your right hand. You scream and drop the club. It feels like every nerve in your hand is on fire and shouting at you for being a moron and thinking Kanaya and John could handle this fucker. You keep yourself upright and squeeze your bleeding hand, inhaling sharply. It burns and there’s blood and— _Jegus and Blood and Haze on a fucking pogo stick!_ _—_ does it hurt! The bullet went clean through but now you have a hole in your hand and you can’t move any of your fingers.

You definitely feel like throwing up now but you can’t. You need to think of what to do next. You can’t stand here whining in pain. John is rushing toward the purpleblood with the chainlock so the bastard is distracted with him now. Kanaya is getting up after being thrown into the wall of your trailer and growls a challenge.

You are still in _a lot of fucking pain_.

Above you, a gun fire and a bullet shoots through the purpleblood’s skull. The purpleblood, dazed, looks up only to have another bullet go through their face. The back of their skull explodes out, showering John in gore. You look up and see Jake sitting on the roof like a guardian angel with a sniper rifle.

Jake speaks into his phone. “Open the back. One wounded.”

Then Jake moves to the front of the trailer and returns fire.

You hear a clattering inside the trailer. Its almost impossible to hear with the sound of Jake and the Cherubs exchanging fire.

The back door opens and Bro looks at you, covered with sweat. “Get in! All of you!” he orders.

All three of you rush inside the trailer and Bro secures the door with a barricade of old metal pipes and puts the dining table back against it. You follow Bro into the living room and see the front windows are covered with bullet-proof shutters. Bro is clutching his katana, already slick with blood. His arms are bruised and there’s a heavy backpack slung over his shoulders.

The shutters rattle but remain where they are. “Let me see the hand.” Bro says. You sit on the couch and surrender your hand to Bro. He glances at Kanaya. “I got aspirin in the first aid kit. Might want to chew one.”

“I’m fine.” Kanaya says.

“We heard gunfire across the street. Did they shoot the Makara and Vantas trailer?” John asks.

“Yes. They tried to get into here but Jake saw them from ahead. They cut off the power so I barricaded everything.” Bro pours antiseptic gel on your hand and you hiss. “Try moving your fingers.”

Your fingers are stiff and it hurts to move them but you have some control over your thumb and fingers.

“No good. You won’t be able to grasp a sword like this.” Bro says, bandaging your hand. “You need to get out of here.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I can fight with my left hand. I’ll just lay off the right one.” You say firmly, “Have you heard from Jade?”

“No, I haven’t heard anything.”

You hear something falling from the sky and hitting the pavement. Some Cherubs are yelling. There’s gunfire across the street. Then there’s a loud _bang_ and a wave of heat comes through the walls.

“Sounds like someone tossed an incendiary.” John says.

“They better be careful.” Bro mutters. He looks at your hand, sighing. “I’ve done all I can for now.”

“Its fine.” You stand and grab one of your swords off the wall rack. You don’t practice with your left very often but you have no choice now.

“Do you know where Uncle Rufioh is?” asks Kanaya.

Bro stands and goes to the weapon locker in the corner of the room. “He’s flying around. He’s been pelting the Cherubs with garbage and anything he can get his hands on. They’ve been shooting at him nonstop since they got here.”

Bro tosses gas masks to all of you. “If someone’s tossing incendiaries, you don’t want to risk inhaling anything toxic.”

You look at the gas mask as Bro takes out one for himself. “What were you trying to message me?”

Bro doesn’t look at you but John. “I called John’s mother. We were talking but—”

The front window smashes open. The shutter hits the ground as a canister attached to a cinderblock clatters to the ground. The canister hisses a thick pale gas.

“Tear gas! Move out!” Bro shouts.

Above you, you hear the glass shatter and gas hissing. They must have tossed another canister upstairs.

Bro taught you how to deal with tear gas. Your eyes are already burning and your nose is running but you can’t be distracted. You go to the kitchen, putting on your gas mask. You’ve never worn a gas mask before and you find it claustrophobic for the first couple of seconds.

The canister is leaking, filling up the trailer with a noxious cloud. Its hard to see it through the cloud now so you head outside.

In the open air, smoke is spraying out the trailer windows on both levels. On the second level, Jake tosses a canister from the second trailer into the street. You see him clamor over to the stairs and jump off the side. He falls three feet, rolls on the ground, and shoots back like its nothing. He’s wearing a green gas mask and has a gun in hand and ammo strapped to him like he’s Rambo.

John and Kanaya are with you, wearing their masks and holding weapons. You run to the street, bracing the tear gas cloud. People run at you, this time wearing green-smeared gas masks and riot gear. Your right hand was your shooting hand so you rely on your sword.

You remember everything Bro taught you. Always go for the legs and arms; the places that aren’t bulletproof. If you don’t want to kill them, cut them down and get them out of your way.

Though with the blood loss from cutting limbs and major arteries, you doubt they’ll survive long.

Its difficult to see in the cloud and with the mask on. Blood has smeared across one of your lenses. You wipe it away and look at Kankri and Kurloz’s trailers. They’re full of holes and the door is gone. Kurloz is shooting at Cherubs, using Kankri’s battered door as a shield. Smoking containers fly out of the trailer window and hit the ground only to explode a minute later into flames. They burn a few Cherubs before the rain douses the flames.

Bullets are still flying around. On occasion a sniper picks off people through the cloud. You turn and see Roxy sitting on the top of the Maryam trailer. The Cherub start to peter out. There are bodies lying in the street and you try not to look at them.

Then you hear a loud honk. A garbage truck rushes down the street, knocking garbage and crushing those who don’t move fast enough. You dive out of the way as the truck screeches to a halt in front of your trailer. The back of the garbage truck opens up. You squint through the still present clouds of tear gas.

A hulking shadow gets out of the back of the garbage truck.

It is the largest godsdamn troll you’ve ever seen. You didn’t even think trolls came in that fucking size. You can’t see their face, only the red eye glow through the clouds. Its snarls and sounds less like a troll and more like some insane monster.

 

 

Fear courses through your veins. You can’t move.

You’re not in New Jack anymore. You’re back in your past and the monsters are coming for you.


	4. attack the block

**== >Dave: Be Kurloz forty-five minutes into the past **

The minute the neighborhood goes dark, you know some shit is up.

Meulin sluggishly walks into the hallway, rubbing at eyes. Her energy’s not what it used to be.

“Did the power go out again?” she asks.

You nod and put your finger to your scarred lips. You reach behind the couch and pull out your duffel bag for work. You sling it over your shoulder and do a mental rundown of who is where. Nepeta is at Equius’s, which is at the next street over, and she should be safe there. Gamzee is with Tavros, so he’s fine.

You motion for Meulin to follow and move from the living room to the kitchen, keeping your head bent and away from the windows. You open the back door and breathe in the rancid night air. Meulin’s eyes are fearful. She can’t hear the danger coming and you can’t shout when its near.

You cross the lawn into Kankri’s. While crossing, you peer down the road. A motley mix of trolls and humans are walking down. Half of them are holding guns, while others have metal bats and brass knuckles. Their faces are painted with green skulls. You grip Meulin’s arm, keeping her close.

You approach Kankri’s back door but find the lock busted. Fear stirring your heart, you push open the door and look around. The scent of blood is fresh in the air but it doesn’t belong to a troll. You motion for Meulin to stay back as you move across the kitchen (which stinks of Kankri’s past attempts at cooking) and open the door.

“Stay back!” Kankri hisses. He has a black eye and he’s trembling, holding a baseball bat with a bloodied end. Terezi is behind him, holding a sword cane that’s sticky with blood. They both have heavy duty backpacks full of gods know what. Lying next to the couch is the body of a human male, who you recognize from the neighborhood.

<<ITS ME, DUMBASS.>> you sign, stepping more into the living room.

“Meulin? Kurloz?” Kankri’s eyes widen and he lowers the bat. “What in the hell’s going on?”

<<THEY GOT THE DROP ON US IS WHAT’S GOING ON.>> you sign quickly. <<CHERUBS ARE COMING THIS WAY. AT LEAST THIRTY OF THEM.>> You look at the body in the corner. <<WHO IS THAT?>>

“The guy in back of us came in here and tried to hold us hostage.” Terezi says from between clenched fangs. “He got too close to me and…Kankri beat him to death with a baseball bat.”

Kankri killing _anyone_? You can’t believe it.  <<HOW DO YOU KNOW HE’S DEAD?>>

The mutantblood smiles thinly. “They’re _definitely_ dead once you shatter the brain case. No coming back from _that._ He got too close to my matesprit.”

You observe the baseball bat and notice that its not just blood on the end but mashed brain and skull fragments. Your doubt shrivels. You listen to the footsteps of the Cherubs and the conversations over walkie-talkie. You can’t make out exactly what they’re plotting.

<<IS THERE ANOTEHR WAY OUT OF HERE BESIDES THE BACK DOOR?>> you ask.

“The bedroom windows but I think only Terezi could fit through it.” Kankri whispers. His eyes are still dilated, ready for the inevitable confrontation.

In this moment, you know he is your brother.

You put your duffel bag on the ground. <<HAVE YOU EVER FIRED A GUN BEFORE?>>

“No.” Kankri says.

“No.” Terezi says.

“Yes.” Meulin says. You look at her and she gives a strained smile. “My brother insisted that I learn when I told him I wanted to be your matesprit.”

Sounds exactly like Horuss.

You unzip the duffel bag and take out a Beretta, handing it to Meulin. She cocks it and holds it with learned precision. <<WE NEED TO GET THE DROP ON THEM.>>

Gun shots crack off into the air. You don’t hear trailers being hit though but the Cherubs are shouting. Something metal and heavy crashes on the ground.

“What are they firing at?” Terezi mutters.

“Whoever’s above them.” Kankri pauses. “Oh my gods. _Rufioh_.”

The Cherubs’ footsteps are picking up. Coming closer.

<<DOWN!>> you sign to the others.

You all hit the floor and the noise of bullets fills the air. The trailer seems to rock from the bullet shower and from the noise and rapidity they’re using automatic weapons to shoot it up. You’re lying in the doorway of the kitchen while Meulin is on the kitchen floor. The kitchen and living room windows shatter. Glass clinks on the ground and more holes open up in the side of the trailer. Kankri is holding onto Terezi, having dove into the hallway with her to avoid the bullets.  

After what feels like hours, the bullets stop. Guns are still firing across and down the street. You sit up and so does Meulin. The Cherubs’ footsteps are breaking apart; a group heading toward you and another across the street. Guns are firing across the street so English must be giving them hell.

You don’t hear any guns reloading. They must have not emptied the entire clip for you. That gives you an advantage.

You step over Meulin and go to the kitchen window. You pick up a glass shard and angle it so you can see outside. Five are approaching your trailer and the others are dealing with the assault across the street. Sniper shots are taking down some of them.

You look at the mop leaning by the wall and grab it. You sign to Meulin and she nods, taking the mop. You go back to your duffel bag. You don’t have much for weaponry, only handguns and ammo.

You sign to Kankri. <<FIVE. THREE TROLLS. TWO HUMANS. ALL BIG.>>

Kankri nods and whispers to Terezi. She reaches into the backpack and pulls out two plastic containers. Outside, heavy feet walk across the soft grass of Kankri’s lawn. They’ve gotten close enough. You nod to Meulin. Meulin moves the mop at the kitchen window, clattering and making noise.

“There! I see them!”

“ _Shoot_ then, moron!”

Meulin makes a startled sound as bullets hit the mop. You use the distraction. The front door is falling off the hinges after the bullet spray so you grab it by the handle and rip it off. You use it as shield and aim the Beretta at the attackers. You only do head, eye, and throat shots. You hit two in the face but the other three are wearing riot gear and have shields.

You cough. Tear gas is leaking into the street and now the chaos has completely erupted into the neighborhood.

This isn’t your home anymore but a war zone.

You ignore the pain in your eyes and nose from the tear gas. The Cherubs are spreading out, aiming at you and the others. One of the green-faced idiots comes at you with a metal baton. They must be cocky about how skilled they are because you bash them over the head with the door. While they’re staggering back, you grab their shoulder and toss them into the trailer on right of the Striders. They hit the side and don’t get up.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Terezi and Kankri huddled inside the trailer. Terezi lights up a plastic container and hands it to Kankri.

Kankri tosses it into the street. “Kurloz! Move!”

You do move. The container sails over to approaching Cherubs and explodes, raining down flaming black chunks and fire. The Cherubs scream as flames set their gear on fire. Some toss off their helmets or hit the ground and that’s when you shoot them in the head. Kankri lobs another bomb from the destroyed doorway. Meulin is next to him, shooting at any Cherubs that look their way.

<<WHAT WAS THAT?>> you ask.

A group of Cherubs toss a cinderblock through the Strider window.

“Non-dairy creamer!” Terezi answers, lighting another container and handing it to Kankri.

“We stocked up!” Kankri throws a container that rolls all the way to the Strider’s trailer and blows up again, taking out two more Cherubs.

Tear gas starts to flood into the street, burning your eyes and nose. You cough and retreat some the gas. You take off your shirt and put it around your mouth and nose. Its not like its going to help stop bullets. You squint through the tear gas cloud and can see shadows attacking other shadow. You catch a glimpse of the older Strider (in a red-orange gas mask) skewering a Cherub. You hate humans but when it comes to the eldest Strider, his movements are like dancing and the blades are just extensions of a dangerous rhythm.

Your Beretta is out of ammo. You wave to Meulin and she tosses more ammo to you.

Good oliveblood. Best matesprit.

You reload the Beretta but then another noxious cloud rolls in. Someone threw down another tear gas canister in the center of the road. You start coughing again but this shit is _murder_ on your sinuses and eyes. These bastards must have fought purplebloods enough times before to know you rely on your senses. You’re cursing the fact that you didn’t have the foresight to get a gas mask.

Kankri and Terezi start coughing as well. Kankri grabs her, moving her back into the trailer where the gas is thinner. You back up to the trailer, wiping the tears from your eyes.  

Above you, Rufioh is throwing garbage at Cherubs, avoiding the cloud of tear gas. Cherubs are firing at him again but the Striders are on them. There are fewer Cherubs now, as most of them are on the ground.  

Then a honk comes down the street, from the Park Avenue side, and you hear a garbage truck barreling your way. With your eyes tearing up and paining you, you have to rely on your sense of sound and space. The younger Strider moves out of the way as a garbage truck rumbles down the road, knocking aside trash and crushing any bodies in the way. You wince at the squirting, crunching sound of heavy tires going over corpses.

The back of the truck opens up and a giant shadow climbs out. The Cherubs move from it like it’s radioactive. Red glowing eyes look around as the thing turns its head.

It’s a troll. It is the biggest fucking troll you’ve ever seen. Its definitely bigger than your father. Then it _howls_ and the noise it makes is…some ungodsly sound that you can’t even describe. Not even trumped up on Alternian Faygo did you sound that… _insane_.

The creature looks at you, the red glint of its eyes flickering through the smoke like a lighthouse through the fog. It’s a hairless bald troll with horns shaved to nubs. Its a cybernetic. Its a godsdamned _highblood_ _cybernetic_ , pumped full of enough rage and adrenaline to make you hesitate about taking this beast on. The beast looks at you and you can see its nose has been scraped off and their lips curl back into a hideous snarl.  

You don’t have time to think about how to fight this beast because the monstrosity rushes at you. You fire into his chest and face but the thing doesn’t back down. It doesn’t even bruise. It grabs you by the horns and flings you across the street, smashing through the window of a trailer. There’s a scream inside and you look at the family of rustbloods huddled in the corner of the living room. A frightened young mother clutches her two kits.

You ignore them and feel your skull. Your horns are throbbing with deep scrapes near the middle and base. Blood drips from your skull but you don’t feel concussed. Your back is bleeding and wedged with glass that you can’t read. You don’t have your Beretta anymore. You must have dropped it while flying.

You don’t look at the rustblood and unlock the front door. The monster is being pelted on all sides. Not just by bullets (as everyone must be reloading by now) but with garbage, debris, and anything else around. You look up and see Rufioh sitting on the roof of the trailer next to yours. On the roof of the trailer next to Kankri’s are Aradia and Tavros. Tavros is aiming a handgun at the monstrosity but the hits just seem to annoy the monster. The monster picks up a garbage can and throws it at them. Aradia’s psionics knock it back. When the monster realizes trash cans won’t work, he picks up a fellow Cherub and tosses it. That’s when the other Cherubs put as much distance between them and Caliborn as possible, deciding to off someone who’s less tough and insane.

You’re thankful that the tear gas is dispersing and you can see, smell, and breathe easier now. The monster snarls and looks at the younger Strider, who is standing on the Strider lawn mouth agape. The monster starts rapidly hacking and you realize that its…laughing. Its vocal cords must be damaged. The monster is bruised but the blood on him belongs to others.

What color _is_ this monster’s blood?

The monster walks toward the young Strider, still laughing. It’s the sinister laughter you’ve sworn to have heard in the dark mists of your nightmares. You run toward him because fuck this shit. You’re going in bare handed. You’d rather die fighting this fuck than stand by.

You get within four feet when you hear guns go off. Bullets hit the monster in the eye and horn stub. The monster shrieks and looks towards the shooter. English approaches the beast, wielding twin Flintlock pistols.

“Remember _me_ , _monster_?” English snarls, firing again, “You’re not touching my fucking son, _Caliborn_!”

So the monster has a name and English is stupidly brave. The monster digs into its eye socket and yanks out one of the bloodied bullet, tossing it and the broken metal cybernetic eye away.

The monster’s blood is lime, but you don’t have time to be amazed. English is shooting at him, aiming for the monster’s eyes and horns. The monster is bleeding now but its not enough to trouble him. A bandage could cover the damage. How heavily cyberized is this bastard? The gun is at least keeping distance between English and Caliborn. Behind them, you see Egbert on the lawn pulling the younger Strider up. They’re still frozen, eyes on Caliborn.

You don’t get to observe long because some idiot Cherubs think just because you’re bleeding makes you an easier target. It doesn’t. It just pisses you off more. You break the jaw of the Cherub approaching you and yank their gun. You don’t like AK-47s but you’re willing to use them in an emergency.

Caliborn tosses English down the road. He skids against the mud and gravel road, making a bloodied streak of his legs. You fire at Caliborn, aiming for his legs.  Another garbage truck rushes down the road, this time from Meyer. The back opens up and more Cherubs come out, all wearing riot gear and holding shields. You shoot at them, hoping to keep them from moving forward.

The elder Strider is after Caliborn now, swinging his sword with the determination to see the giant troll cut into small pieces. He can only get a few good cuts in before Caliborn grabs the sword threatening to break it.

English gets up and shoots Caliborn, the bullet going clear through the beast’s leg. The beast roars and English stands, breathing heavy. He yanks off the gas mask. “Hey, you bloody bastard! I’m not down yet!”

The response is amused laughter. The Cherubs start to shoot at Dirk and you’re running low on ammo. You rush the Cherubs, not concerning yourself with English and the Strider. They can keep the beast at bay. There are definitely more Cherubs this time around and they are prepared for your resistance.

You knock back who you can, take and use what weapons you can. Bullets graze your face and side and you feel the bruising aches all over. A baton hits you in the face but (thankfully) your nose doesn’t break. You grab the Cherub who hit you by the throat and toss him down the street. The other Cherubs disperse you, running in zigzagging patterns to avoid you and splitting apart to support Caliborn in the onslaught.

Behind you, light and heat flare up as Terezi and Kankri toss the last of the dairy-creamer bombs.

The elder Strider’s sword sinks into the chest of another Cherub. His attention is scattered and he’s breathing heavy. Another Cherub hits him from behind and he goes down.

Sollux climbs onto his roof, flinging garbage, trees, and debris but he’s running out of ammo and so is Megido. A stray bullet hits him in the shoulder. He goes down.

The Zahhaks come to your aid. They toss out the Cherubs running into the side streets and onto the lawns. The Cherubs are out of teargas but they have other methods of riot control. They use a stun gun on Equius. He goes down.

Rufioh gets shot in the wing and hits the ground like a meteor. He lands on the next street over. You can’t tell. You hear Porrim snarl loudly and fear for any Cherub that will face her.

Roxy’s ammo is done and the Cherubs are coming after her. She descends the Maryam rooftop wearing brass knuckles and comes out swinging.

You see Gamzee above as a blur, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He stops at the top of Kankri’s trailer and yanks something out of his backpack. Rain running down his face, he pulls out a bottle and lights it. He tosses the Molotov cocktail at Caliborn. English moves away, only catching some of the fire on his arm.

Caliborn roars and you smell cooking flesh. Gamzee tosses another Molotov at a group of Cherubs that almost corner Horuss. A stray bullet hits Gamzee in the middle of taking a third Molotov. Ethanol splashes out, catches his sleeve on fire, spreading to his torso. He jumps off the roof to go smother the fire.

The explosions from the Molotovs send mud and garbage flying. You shield yourself from the toxic mud and hope you don’t get any parasites from this shit. Another garbage truck is approaching and more Cherubs are getting out. Thirty more and you still have to contend with the twenty-or-so that are still rampaging.

Your heart is thundering in your chest. You don’t know how much longer you can keep up. You’ve fought before but not this many and not this long.

Caliborn has seized English while the eldest and youngest Strider deal with the new hoard of Cherubs. The cybernetic troll is bruised and bleeding but he’s still not even pausing. The fucker’s not even breathing heavy. He has English by the arm and tosses him into his trailer, through the glass and windows.

You hope he can still walk after that.

Something blunt and heavy hits the back of your skull. You go down into the mud. You sit up, spitting out tainted earth, and try to get back up. The sharp teeth of a tazer bite into the back of your neck, filling you with 50,000 volts. You flop into the mud again, muscles spasming from the shock. You cough and try not to suffocate, while you collect your scrambled thoughts.  

You should’ve gotten used to getting tazed by now but it keeps taking you by surprise.

“Stay _down_ you fucker!” snarls a Cherub.

“Back up’s coming in. Fucker’s don’t stand a chance.” says another.

You snarl and swerve your head, knocking your horns into the leg of the Cherub on the left of you. Its enough to knock him down. You grab the leg of the one on the right. He’s not light enough to toss but you knock him to the ground. You force yourself to get up, hearing your own haggard breath.

Down the street and in back of you, you hear the screech of tires in mud. If these are more reinforcements for the Cherubs, you’re finished.

You see black vans swerve around the garbage trucks blocking the street. They skid across lawns, kicking up mud and destroyed grass. The vans open up before they even come to a halt and you can’t see who gets out. 

The Cherubs swerve their heads to the van in back of you. You look as well.

“Who the fuck is this?” you hear one say.

Another Cherub looks at them. “Fuck if I kn—”

A bullet pierces their helmet and they fall back with a spurt of blood. The other Cherub looks ahead but gets shot as well.

Harqun steps out of the van, flanked by black coats and holding a rifle. She grins.

“Looks like you need help.” Harqun says.

The black coats move ahead, just as heavily armed as the Cherubs are. They split into two groups, the largest picking off Cherubs not with just guns but concealed knives and the other pulling the injured out of the mud or securing the trucks while routing out any Cherubs in hiding.

Amongst these black coats is Karkat, though you barely recognize him with the trench coat and the mud and blood on him.

In the chaos of everything, you almost miss the moment of the younger Strider charging the monster. Time has unfrozen him and now he’s attacking the beast. The beast turns to grab him but the younger Strider swerves and sinks his blade into its massive chest.

Caliborn’s scream is the worst sound you’ve ever heard. Its deafening. It is never going to leave you.

The elder Strider has another katana now and shoves it through Caliborn’s back. He emits another scream but doesn’t collapse. Its writhing, still living and trying to escape the pain.

Two swords in the beast and it still _lives_.

You wonder if _anything_ can kill this fucking monster.

Then Harqun shouts over the din of gunfire and death _“Hit the ground!”_

You hit the ground as do the Strider, letting go of their swords. Caliborn is staggering, both swords hanging out of him and lime blood leaking out. He struggles to yank out the younger Strider’s sword as he coughing up more blood. The beast is gargling something but you can’t understand it, whether its in another language or its just the insane ramblings of something at the end of its life.

You consider that if this was Alternia, this beast would have ruled you all with a iron fist and been the grandest and mightiest of Subjugglators.

Then the black coats and Harqun empty their AK-47s at Caliborn and he bursts in a thousand bloody eruptions.


	5. all you need is kill

**== >Kurloz: Be Karkat at that exact moment **

You can’t look away from the sight of the massive cybernetic troll as the black coats gun it down. It’s the only solution. Bullets didn’t do it. Projectiles didn’t do it. Flames didn’t do it. Two fucking swords didn’t do it but no one could survive an onslaught of _bullets_.

The monster falls into the mud and gravel in a pulpy mess; completely destroyed and unable to ever return.

You want to puke so badly from the sight and the smell. Gunpowder. Burned flesh. Spilt entrails. Even seeing the sparks of broken cybernetics amongst the gore turns your stomach. You can’t puke though. Now’s not the time. You pull yourself out of the mud and look through the neighborhood.

Its utterly silent and incredibly dark. You can’t take in the atmosphere because adrenaline is still pumping in you. You run to the Strider trailer because you see the black coats crowd around it and the huge fucking dent in the front. Dirk and Dave are on the outside, panting and looking stricken.

“Who the fuck are these guys?” Dave asks.

Dirk answers before you can. “Friends. They won’t hurt us.”

“They followed me here along with some Cherubs.” You admit, “I thought they were enemies but they took out the Cherubs for me.”

The black coats are looking Jake over. He’s on the living room floor and his face and body is a mess of blood and bruises. You can’t tell if he’s breathing. The black coats are checking his pulse but even you can tell from the air they doubt he’s still alive.

Then Jake coughs, spitting out blood.

One of the black coats nods. “Alive but heavily injured. I’m hearing broken rib damage, lung may be punctured, right arm and hand are broken, left eye is pierced—”

You wince at that and Dirk inhales sharply.

“Hey!” Tavros calls. He runs over to you as Aradia goes to Equius. He looks frantic and his shirt and pants are splashed with emerald blood. “Have you seen Jade?”

Dave looks panicked. “I thought she was with you, Nitram!”

“She _was_!” Tavros says, “She was until…until the Cherubs came into my trailer. The neighbor next to us…” He takes a deep breath as shivers go through his entire body. “Gamzee wasn’t there and we couldn’t do much but let them hold us hostage. They wanted us to know where Rose was and they assumed Jade knew but she didn’t. Tsuris was there and…they…”

He can’t say it. He just shakes his head, eyes full of reflective horror. He takes another deep breath. “Then they put a gun to my head. I was going to disarm them but… _Gamzee_ came back.”

And Gamzee wasn’t going to leave anyone who put a gun to his matesprit’s head alive.

“During… _that_ …Jade grabbed a gun and shot the neighbor point blank. I shot the little green bitch in the leg but she took off. Gamzee would have gone after her but that’s when other shit started up.”

“Jade shot your _neighbor_?” Dave whispers.

“Right in the skull. Didn’t even hesitate about it.” Tavros swallows, “Then she took off with Bec. I-I don’t know where she went.” He covers his face. “Shit. All those bodies are still at my fucking _trailer_.”

Shit, that’s not good. You have a Harley on the run and you haven’t seen cybernetic hide or pink hair of Joan. “Tavros, Rufioh got shot down around Shaker Hill. You should…go.”

Tavros doesn’t say anything. He walks off with a black coat trailing after him. You look at Strider’s face and grab his shoulder. “Dave,” you say, “running after her isn’t going to help.”

Dave watches Tavros leave and whispers, “I’m more worried about what she’ll _do_. Jade’s been through hell. This’ll only make things worse. I just…” He inhales slowly. “Its been a long night. What _time_ is it even?”

Kurloz and Harqun approach you. Everyone convenes around Kankri’s destroyed trailer, not sure where to go or what to do now that the fight appears to be over. Kankri walks through the gap where his door once was. Black coats swarm the neighborhood, picking up the corpses and leading the injured toward the vans.

“We have medical faculties in our vans. We’ll have to move the garbage trucks first though.” says Harqun.

“Harqun. Surprised you showed up here.” Dirk says. His voice sounds so tired and bitter. You wish you could hug him without it being awkward.

Harqun smiles but doesn’t respond. She looks at you and then at the duffel bag you’re still carrying. “And what’s in there?”

You had also forgotten about the contents of the bag. “A parting gift.”

The black coats head to the garbage truck at the west end of the street to move it out of the way.

“Did you help any hostages?” Dirk asks Harqun.

“We just arrived after contending with some Cherubs on the way in.” Harqun says, “It seems like all your people are here.”

“I don’t think so.” Dirk says, “I got a call earlier saying—”

A whistle from the east end of the street cuts through the conversation. You look down the road and see a magenta haired woman walks down, carrying someone over her shoulder. You take a deep breath and maintain a neutral look. You stare her down and slowly approach her. Joan and you stand six feet apart. The left side of her face has been yanked off, revealing the ivory cybernetic skull. A red and black eyeball stares at you.

 

 

Joan drops the person on the ground. They’re muddied and stained with blood, wearing a ripped blue dress. They have a black cloth bag over their head and you can hear them struggling to breathe. She yanks the black bag off and its Jane. Her eyes are swollen, her nose is broken, and her lips are split and bleeding. Your stomach lurches.

“I propose. A trade.” Joan says. “One life for. Another.”

“I propose the same.” You answer.

You unzip the duffel bag and yank out the body inside, or rather, the torso. Cal looks up at Joan’s face, dripping with sweat and dried tears staining their face. They stopped smiling the minute you removed the first limb. They’re alive but with their cybernetic limbs sawed off, they’re useless. They don’t weigh much either. You hear gasps and whispers behind you but you don’t care.

 

 

You drop the blonde back onto the duffel bag. They’re not going anywhere. “Our person for yours. You take them, go back to your boss, and we pretend the night of November the First never happened.”

Joan looks at the blonde. She then looks at Jane and picks her up by her hands bound behind her back. Jane is slack against her. Still holding onto Jane, Joan pulls out a knife and sinks it into Jane’s stomach. Jane’s eyes open as much as they can as she screams.

“That thing.” she says. “Has no value. Don’t offer. Shit for diamonds.”

Dirk moves toward her but Joan digs the blade in deeper. “If you come close. I will twist it. Or worse. I will remove it and she will. Suffer.” Her blue eye narrows. “Bring me. The girl. And this woman. May live.”

You do a quick area scan. The black coats are moving in the shadows, getting closer to Joan but they just got to the neighborhood. Would they have a sniper in position? Could they shoot Joan without hurting Jane?

You need to stall. You need to stay _calm_ and stall. You don’t look into Jane’s terrified face. “Listen. We can come to a—”

A gunshot goes off and everyone freezes. You look for the source of the gun—expecting a black coat with a sniper rifle—but there’s none to be seen. No one is holding anything, not even John who is running down the road.  

Joan’s head snaps forward and she releases Jane. Jane gasps, holding onto her midriff with the knife still sticking out of it. Dirk runs to her but she falls into the mud with a pained whimper. Joan’s muscles twitch and her movements go from smooth to sputter-stop, like a malfunctioning marionette.

There’s another gunshot and her head jerks again. Joan swoons but doesn’t fall. She pirouettes like a ballerina and looks behind her. The back of her head is blown out in a baseball sized hole. You see fragments of her skull mix with blood and the damaged cybernetic brain.

Sparks fly form the hole, lighting up the night.

At the far end of the street is Jade. Her face and body are smeared with dark mud and emerald blood, making her look green and grey. Her eyes are lit up with night vision goggles and she’s pointing a rifle at Joan. Next to her is Bec, snarling with a freshly bloodied muzzle.  

 

 

Joan jerkily pulls out a gun and aims it at Jade. Her lips are frantically moving but only popping and crackling static come out.

Two more gunshots.

Joan fires at Jade. Jade fires at Joan. Both go down into the mud. The rain becomes heavier and lightning cleaves the sky, lighting up the entire neighborhood. Three women lie in the mud and hopefully and only one of them is dead.

John runs to his mother.

Dave runs to his matesprit.

You run to Joan.

Joan’s face has been shattered and the brain blown apart; wires and circuitry scattered through the mud along with blood and bone. Her fingers are still twitching and holding the gun aimed at Jade. She’s still mouthing something and spitting only static.

Then her fingers are still. Just to be sure, you press your boot on her remaining eyeball. She doesn’t move and you breathe a sign of relief.

Dave helps Jade out of the mud. Her left leg is bleeding heavily.

Jane is unconscious and her face is slick with the neighborhood’s toxic mud. With all the rain, you can’t tell if John is crying as he holds his mother. Dirk helps him pick her up. Roxy is running toward them, pushing through the crowd.

You stand there, immobile and not sure what to do.

Harqun’s voice brings you back to reality.

“—need to get these people medical care.” she says, speaking to the black coats sweeping the area. “The woman was stabbed in the stomach, so she will need extensive surgery. Does anyone know her blood type?”

“Its O positive.” croaks Dirk.

The garbage trucks are moved out of the way so black vans can move in. Jane is helped to one van and Jade to another. Black coats start picking out remnants of Joan from the mud. Cybernetic pieces are placed inside small plastic baggies.

You’re soaked in rain. Someone touches your shoulder and you jolt. Kankri looks at you, eyes wide and afraid. You swallow your fears and pull him into a hug. You can tell by the watery look in his eyes that he needs it more than you do.

Its not even midnight yet.


	6. hell and back

**== >Karkat: Be Dave **

The van is decked out with medical equipment that you don’t recognize. Everything is written in Alternian and the tech looks fungous and ribbed; it gives off a bioluminescent blue-green shimmer and seems to be… _breathing_. You try not to look unnerved by the esoteric technology. The black coats in the medical van work fast, using what looks like an oversized cockroach to remove the bullet lodged inside of Jade’s leg. Jade doesn’t respond to the pain, or the situation. You hold her hand anyways because that’s the only comfort you have right now. One black coat bandages the wound and another is looking at a vial full of a brown fluid. They inject the vial into a handheld computer covered with a hard carapace hide.

“This soil is contaminated with several industrial solvents and parasites.” The black coat observing the scanner says. They sound fascinated and horrified by this well-known Ninth Ward fact. “You’ll have to watch the wound closely for infection.”

All the black coats speak with an indescribable accent. You just nod politely.

“Sir, what about your hand?” they ask.

In all the confusion and worry over Jade, you forgot about your own injury. Your hand is bleeding again, the wound reopened after you forced it to grip the sword that skewered the beast. You let the black coat take off the bloodied bandages. They scrub your hand clean but instead of cloth bandages the wound gets slathered with more gel. It burns like peroxide but then it turns hard and opaque with a neon green glow. Your fingers are stiff though and they advise for you not to move it or to disturb the gel.

Afterward the black coats relocate and tend to the other wounded. Several are crowded outside the vans holding Jake and Jane.

You look at Jade. “How are you feeling?”

Jade looks away and whispers, “I…don’t know.” She shuts her eyes and her face looks pained. “I saw a lot of people die today and I just killed my birth mother. Could you…give me some space right now?”

You nod and leave the van. Its not like she’s going to run anywhere and she had Bec for protection. Your eyes ache and you just want to sleep. The night has been long, too wet, too messy, too bloody, and too much of fucking _everything_ going wrong. You feel stretched out and afraid of what will happen next. You see Bro at the other end of the street, sitting outside the vans where Jake and Jane are being treated and refusing to rest.

You shut your eyes and see Jake getting the shit kicked out of him by that monster because you couldn’t pull your shit together. You froze like a fucking coward and now no one’s sure if he’ll ever walk normally again.

Or _at all_ , thanks to you.

Karkat approaches you and he looks like even more of a stranger with the coat, blood, and mud on him. “You alright, Strider?”

“Fuck _no_!” you growl, “The neighborhood’s shot to hell, my home’s been wrecked, my girlfriend shot her mother to death, my Bro might lose his husband, my friend might lose his mother, and I’m sure I killed three or six guys trying to fucking _kill_ _me._ ”

“Three or six?”

“I didn’t keep count.” You don’t like the idea of keeping count. You don’t want to get used to this shit. Your clothes are crusty with blood and wet from the rain. “Its been a long night.”

“The black coats are offering us hot food and blankets while they estimate the damages and take care of the bodies.”  

“Do you really think we should trust them?”

“No,” he says, honestly, “but I’m not going to turn down free food when I need it.”

You are hungry and thirsty so you follow Karkat to a black coat van parked next to the wrecked shell of the Leijon-Makara trailer. The neighborhood is dark but people huddle near the van as food and blankets is passed out. Some of the neighbors are peeking out or daring to step on their porches to observe the sight. They look at you but don’t approach you. After this, you’re going to be as untouchable as the gangs.  

Once rumors and word get around of what happened here, the rift between you and the normal citizens of New Jack City will rip further apart than being in hate with Karkat could ever do.

You don’t know how you feel about that.

The black coats quickly pitch a tent for all of you. They came prepared for trouble. You sit on a tarp with Karkat, drinking hot chocolate and eating sandwiches. You share a blanket with Karkat because he’s warmer and bigger and you really need to be close to someone right now. You feel like you’re in a refugee camp.

Jane is still in emergency surgery. John isn’t talking to anyone. He eats his sandwich and sits by himself. Roxy is in tears and Bro has his arm around her.

Kankri is holding Terezi. Eridan fusses at Sollux while holding him close. The yellowblood has a bandaged shoulder but he’ll live. Latula’s nose starts bleeding again but she refuses to complain. Mituna also seems out of it and you don’t know if it’s the situation or the psionic jammers affected him too. The black coats are temporarily ignoring them.

Horuss is confused about what happened and is complaining of a migraine. Aranea is hugging Vriska and Kanaya, the latter is caked with blood and gore, especially around her mouth. Aranea seems to take no notice of it.

Porrim is even bloodier than Kanaya. You have no idea what _she_ did and you’re afraid to find out. She holds Rufioh closely, who is smoking a blunt and chilling out. Tavros is pressing an ice pack to Gamzee’s burned side. Nepeta is splattered with blood around her mouth and claws but is purring and scratching Gamzee around the horns. The purpleblood is lying down, looking happy to be doted on by his matesprit and kismesis.

Aradia is huddled with Equius. Equius also can’t remember what happened outside of a ‘blur of noise and violence’ and is suffering from the same migraine as Horuss.

A black coat is removing the glass stuck in Kurloz’s back and arms. Meulin keeps him calm while another sprays him in the eyes to alleviate the pain of tear gas exposure.

After all the glass is removed from Kurloz and he’s bandaged, the purpleblood in the fur coat approaches him. You can’t understand Kurloz’s signs (you should really learn) but they talk briefly. Then the purpleblood approaches Karkat.

“We need to talk.” she says.

“Alright.” Karkat stands and you do too. You’re not getting left out of the loop. The purpleblood squints at you and Karkat says, “He’s with me.”

The purpleblood still glares but doesn’t protest. You don’t like that look. It’s the same look bigoted humans give trolls in New Jack. You walk from the tent and the purpleblood ignores you, speaking only to Karkat.

“What’s our power situation, Harqun?” Karkat asks.

“We checked your neighborhood’s transformer.” The purpleblood, Harqun, says, “It seems like someone’s been messing with it for a while. Its completely out of commission. You’ll need a new one and that could take weeks.”

“Nothing you can do about that?”

“No, unfortunately. Your group is going to be stuck in the dark for a while.”

Being without power for weeks is going to suck _hard_ and Karkat knows it because he scowls. “Anyone locate Nektan?”

Harqun shakes her head. “He and financial books are gone. The Brotherhood and UBK made a mess of things with their fighting so any evidence would be tampered with or gone. Come morning, WMS is going to send its top men and discover they’re up shit creek without a motherfucking paddle. With all the money Nektan embezzled, they won’t be able to continue paying their employees.”

“Will the port close?”

“I doubt it will close _permanently_ but it will be shut down for a while during the investigation. New Jack’s officials won’t be happy about this. This is money out of _their_ pocket. While they’re investigating, another trade monopoly will try to move in. A few lower men will get thrown to the dogs to cover Nektan’s tracks and to keep the board members from losing faith in the Whelan name.”

“A _lot_ of people work at the port. They’re going to all be unemployed…” Karkat mutters.

Harqun shrugs. “That’s not our concern.”

Karkat doesn’t comment on that. “Any survivors to this bloody night?”

“Two in good condition.” Harqun says. “The live cybernetic will be taken into our custody. They are willing to exchange information for protection.”

“What about the other one?”

Harqun looks to another van. You see two black coats carrying a small troll bound up in a straight jacket. Grey paint is peeling from their skin, revealing a patchy white underside. You don’t get a good look at them before they’re concealed inside the van.

“They were shot in the chest but were wearing a bulletproof vest. Several broken ribs and a lung’s definitely punctured, but they’ll live.” Harqun says, “They did a convincing job of playing dead until we arrived. They surrendered right away. We’re taking them into custody.”

What did ‘custody’ even mean? Were they going to prison? Were they just being observed?

“Why?” Karkat asks.

“They’re of interest.” Harqun vaguely insists. A black coat approaches her and speaks in what sounds like Old Alternian. She nods and returns her attention to Karkat, Kurloz, and you. “We’ll supply your people with items but we have to leave in two hours time.”

“You can’t stay longer?” Karkat asks.

Harqun shakes her head. “There are other things we have to do.”

“Won’t the police or neighbors wonder what’s going on?” You’re sure _someone_ called 911.

“If the police haven’t shown up by now, they’re not going to.” Karkat says, “and this isn’t going to be on the news either.”

“I’m sure the local news will concoct some answer for the power outage.” Harqun smirks. “A lightning strike perhaps.”

“Thank you for your help.” Karkat say.

“Consider it a favor from your grandfather.” Harqun says. She returns to the company of the black coats and continues speaking to them.

“I have to learn Alternian.” You mutter, “Alternian and sign language.”

“I’ll be happy to teach you.” Karkat says.

He walks back to the tent but you grab his hand. Karkat looks at you and you mutter. “I’m…glad you’re alright.”

Karkat blinks but then smiles in that seductively toothy way that makes you shiver. “Was there a doubt in your mind that I would be alright?”

“Yes.”

“Perish the thought.” He kisses you, biting your bottom lip. It’s a kiss that promises a lot more fun when you’re alone and have slept off the stress of the situation. “Let’s go, Strider.”

You follow him, holding onto him and thank the gods that may or may not be watching that you’re both alive.


	7. family values

**== >Karkat: Be Vriska several hours later**

 

This blows.

No, seriously, this whole situation fucking _sucks_ harder than a vacuum.

The power’s out and Karkat approaches all of you like he’s the Sufferer and you’re his congregation of sheep that the power’s going to be out for _weeks_. There was an uproar and you were the loudest. You demanded to go back to your apartment, which is cozy and full of food and _electricity_. No one listened to your reasoning because they’re convinced the Cherubs could be watching your house and you’re only alive because Karkat rushed in to save the day like he was freaking Superkindtroll.

No one is willing to see your side of the story.

So you’re stuck in your old shitty neighborhood with your stick in the mud family. You refuse to stay with Aranea and not just because Karkat said so but because Horuss lives there now and you don’t want to share a space with G.I. Troll. You stay with your father, who is spending most of her time with Rufioh.

You camp out on the couch and let Snippy get comfortable. He explores the trailer while holding Arthat but seems to think the best place for the egg is close by you. That’s fine. You’re just relieved you don’t have to worry about it. Kanaya and you are alone in the trailer (as usual). Kanaya doesn’t say a word to you though. She washes the blood off and changes into spare clothes.

“Do you want some tea?” Kanaya says, casually.

“What’s the point?” you grunt. “What’s the point of pretending things are normal after this? Fuck, Kanaya. I think you drunk someone’s _blood_.”

Kanaya stares at you with the skeptical look she always gives you when she’s sick of your shit.

“I drunk someone’s blood and bit off someone’s nose and ear.” Kanaya says in a matter-of-fact voice, “I’m not going to lie about my violence. The Grand Highblood is my grandfather. It was bound to come out sooner or later. That doesn’t mean I’m going to let obvious facts about my genetic history ruin the rest of my night.”

She’s never raised her voice at you, only stared at your stupidity. You hate that look more than anything in the world. You open your mouth to yell at her. You throw up instead. Its watery and gross because there’s nothing in your stomach. You were getting ready to go out and have a good time but instead you’re cold, wet, and nauseous. Kanaya sighs, tilting her head as she watches you.

This whole fucking _day_ has been kicking you in the glute. First you miss the chance to go out clubbing because of bullshit and then you almost get murdered by a giggling psychopath.  

And Karkat’s molt has changed him more than you thought. That’s really nothing compared to _almost murder_ but it bothers you. It bothers you in a way you can’t explain or understand or _want_ to understand. You bite your lips so you don’t start crying because of how much you hate this feeling and everything about it.

You hate it. _You hate it. **You fucking hate this.**_

Kanaya gives you cold water to rinse your mouth out. You pull yourself together and Kanaya just watches you, like a documentarian observing nature. She wants to say something but she’s going to wait until you want it.

You hate her fucking mind games. “ _What_?” you ask.

“So, when were you planning on telling Nektan?” she asks.

You stare her flatly. “Do you think I’m retarded, Kanaya?” you snarl, “I’m not fucking _pregnant_. I might be a bitch but I’m not fucking irresponsible. And yeah, I puked because _I almost fucking died today!_ Why are you not flipping the fuck out?”

“I am, I just do it differently than you.” Kanaya answers, “What are you going to do now that Nektan has ran?”

“What I always do.”

Kanaya shrugs and leaves. You assume she’s going to her room to ignore the tension. You return to the living room and see Snippy walking down the hall, dragging a blanket behind him. He bundles the blanket around Arthat and sits on top of him, clicking happily. You pat him on the head. He’s better than both your parents combined when it comes to nurturing.

You sit on the couch and search your bag. You check your key chain and yes, its still here. Those assholes back at the apartment turned the place inside out looking for the financial books. Interrogated you about where they could be. They never suspected that it would be hidden in plain sight.

Hanging off your keychain is a tiny Cybersix. Cybersix used to be popular when you were a kit and you watched the show religiously. One day you found the keychain toy at a pawn shop.

But best of all was the hidden secret the toy held: yank off the tiny anti-heroine’s legs and there’s a hidden USB flash drive.

 

 

Part of your deal with Nektan was ‘holding’ things. Sometimes it was money or important papers, stored on flash drives that you would conceal. After a few days or a week, you’d return it to him. They were all encrypted and duplication would destroy the files and leave a trace. You knew enough about computer programming to gather that.

It took a few tries but some psionic persuasion made Nektan hand over the password and a non encrypted version of the files. He never recalled what happened.

You knew for a long time that Nektan was dirty as the water in the Ninth Ward but he fucked up. He screwed you over and left you to twist in the wind with the mess he made, but you _always_ have a back-up plan. If the heads at WMS don’t want the information, you’ll go to the press, who were always more than willing to report missing money.

You debate about how to handle the money: sizable increments or just one nice big lump sum? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that concludes this arc of Trailerstuck. I'm going on a short month long break to leave you anxious for the next arc, plot out some stuff, and work on my own original fiction. You can ask questions about the story or just random stuff at bad-imagination.tumblr.com. You can read my original fiction at Ao3 or at vmartintwrites.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Also: Let's Read Trailerstuck has released its first installment of "That Ain't Me" which can be heard on Youtube. These guys did a great job and I'm honored to have something I wrote be popular enough to warrant a podfic. You can listen to it at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYNQAoTtJy4. You can also go to http://letsreadtrailerstuck.tumblr.com/ for updates about casting calls since there's a lot of characters to cover.
> 
> With that said: have a fun time everyone and take care of yourselves.


End file.
